Loveless or not?
by LadyMisaga
Summary: Who is this person? Why are things falling apart? Why has everything that he cared for been taken away from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Loveless belongs to Kouga-san.**

**A/N: I am merely rearranging the chapters because apparently the backup files are corrupted or something.******

Chapter 1  


She sighed as she lay down in her bed with the blanket pulled up to her neck; she couldn't get him out of her head.

_The look in his eyes as he looked at her, the grip of his hand on her wrist holding her there when she tried to get away from him. She felt out of control with him, not something she was used to. She was normally the tomboyish girl who wasn't afraid of anyone, who could fight and defend herself. But when she looked at him, looked into his piercing violet eyes she felt helpless, powerless. She even hated to admit that she felt like a child, she was fifteen, she was not a child. But compared to him, those eyes of his looked so wise, so powerful, but so possessive._

_He looked at her as though she belonged to him, as though instead of his words that she was his master he was hers. She knew that if she stayed around him then he would possess her, have sway over her actions, she would become vulnerable with him._

_She closed her eyes, "But even so, I can't stop thinking of him." She recalled the moment she had run out of the school after learning that her brother and sister had been burned alive inside the high school, two of twenty victims. She had been running to get away and he appeared outside the school and had grabbed her by the arm and stopped her._

_She recalled that when she looked at him she was lost in his eyes and blushed despite the fact that she had never seen him before in her life. She had noticed that he didn't have his ears and tail, marking him as an adult, even though he was only nineteen._

_She unconsciously had reached up to touch her ears right in front of him, but then he grabbed her other hand and stopped her. He then smiled and told her, "Do not think such things so soon." After he said that I felt my face blush._

_I couldn't believe I was remembering this; soon after that he offered to walk with me to the park. I obliged to go with him unable to find it in myself to decline. He had let go of my arm only to grab my hand as we walked to the park. Soon after we arrived he and I sat down at a table and he told me that he knew of my brother and sister, he was a classmate of theirs._

I rolled over and thought of what he had said as he looked at me; _"You are different from your sister, your figure shows that you are a natural fighter and much more athletic than she was. Your eyes, blue, are intense and remind me of your brothers' strong personality."_

_I had said to him, "It seems as though you knew them very well."_

_He reached for my hair and tangled it around his fingers saying, "I did, I have never seen such radiant brown hair, it almost turns golden in the sun."_

I found myself blushing again, and I felt my face flush while I lay in my bed as well. I sighed and threw the covers off me and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. I looked at the window and got out of the bed.

I was wearing a red, silk, spaghetti strapped night gown that reached to my knees. I grabbed my bed robe off my computer chair and walked to the window as I put it on. I opened the curtains and the moonlight poured into my room to show my small twin bed, my small computer desk, computer, chair, and the small table where my t.v. sat. I looked back at the small nightstand next to my bed and sighed as I noticed the picture I knew was of me and my brother and sister.

I looked back out of the window, which was actually a glass sliding door that led to a small balcony of my fifteenth floor apartment where my mother and I lived. I closed my eyes and opened the sliding door allowing the wind to brush against my skin and hair. I suddenly backed away from the window and opened my eyes upon filling an abrupt stop of the wind.

My eyes found his, his piercing violet eyes penetrating mine. I backed away as he stepped closer to me. He grabbed my hand, "Do not fear me Azumi, I would never bring harm to you."

I looked away from him finding myself blushing at his touch, at him looking at me. He smiled warmly at me; he was so beautiful, he was six inches taller than me, athletic, pale much like myself. He also had long black hair that he kept tied back at the base of his neck. I looked back at him and noticed the black trench coat he was wearing, the black T-shirt he wore under that and baggy, dark blue jeans he wore. I looked at him and tried to pull away feeling vulnerable.

He pulled on my hand pulling me closer to him, "I shall not harm you Azumi. I am merily here because you and I share the same soul, the same heart . . . "

I shook my head and pulled away from him, breaking his grip. I turned to run from him only to have him grab my arm, I looked back at him, "Please let go of me . . . "

He smiled once more making me blush and pulled me to his side wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He held me close and whispered into my ear, his very breath against my skin making me shudder; "I will do anything you wish for me to do Azumi. I am yours to command."

I felt warmth and passion pass through me and tried to fight it, tried to bring myself to break his hold. But as I closed my eyes I heard a high pitched sound that gave me a headache and forced my hands to my ears to try and block out the sound. He let me go upon hearing that annoying sound and said, "Another fighter, come Azumi, we must go."

I looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

He grabbed my hand and led me out onto the balcony, then he pulled me to him and jumped with me in his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and was suprised to find that we had landed safely. He set me back on my feet and smiled then pushed me behind him.

I noticed why when I looked across the street. Their was a pair of people, a boy and a girl, they were my age and had long blond hair and green eyes. They were wearing their school uniforms; the standard green slacks and white polo shirts for the guys, and the white polo for the girls with the same green colored skirt. They smiled and looked at me and the guy who had said his name was Ritsuka.

The girl looked at me and said, "So you are loveless, the true loveless."

Ritsuka smiled as I looked up at him, he said to the girl, "What brings you back here Boundless?"

She tilted her head to look at him, "Well, I was hoping Soubi-san would be with you. He is a legendary fighter after all. But I see you have found your fighter . . . "

Ritsuka cut her off, "I was not a sacrifice in all truth. When Soubi was my fighter I found out that I was more than a sacrifice. I am a fighter Boundless, my sacrifice has been found though."

The boy with her smiled, "So you went from being the replacement sacrifice for Beloved and are now the revealed fighter of Loveless instead of the sacrifice. You even went to the Seven Moons with this child's brother and sister. How touching, it must have been very painful that day Soubi-san died."

Ritsuka smiled, "Yes, but today the two of you will die."

He turned his head and looked at me, "Azumi, are you ready for this?"

I shook my head confused, "I have no idea what is going on. Who is Beloved? Who is Boundless? And why do they refer to me as Loveless? Why do they refer to both of us as though we are one?"

The boy and girl laughed, then the boy said to Ritsuka, "You plan to fight us with this naive child? You may have been taught by the best but no matter how strong you are you cannot fight with a confused sacrifice."

The girl nodded, "We will not fight you until you are at full strength. That would be shameful to fight you on a handicap, and against the rules to begin with. We shall seek you out Loveless, when your sacrifice is ready to fight us."

They turned and left and Ritsuka smiled, "I will be sure to remember this show of respect."

He then turned to me and took my hand in his, "I should explain before this happens with a less respectful pair."

That was when I found out the truth to my brother and sisters' deaths. The meaning of the names, the meaning of sacrifice and fighter, the school of Seven Moons. He told me of the pairs he had fought and most of the experiences, including about his brother Seime and his deranged, pyscopath mother. He told me of his friends and the amnesia he had suffered from.

I sat on my bed and looked at him as he sat at my desk, "Soubi-san, the one those two mentioned . . . "

He shook his head, "I cannot tell you about him."

I looked at him, "But Ritsuka, why not?"

He smiled and met my eyes, "There is nothing to tell," as I met his eyes I could feel heartbreak, sorrow, pain. The way they spoke of Soubi, I could tell it was a he they referred to. But with the way Ritsuka was acting I could tell that something had happened between the two of them.

Ritsuka stood up causing me to flinch for some reason, he smiled, "Soubi-san was a friend of my brother and a friend of mine, that is all you need to know. But unfortunately Soubi-san is dead now. I came here, to America to find you. Azumi Kusangi, the true Loveless sacrifice."

I sighed, "I don't see where my name can mean Loveless, my name is Azumi, not Loveless. Just like your name is Ritsuka and not Loveless."

He smiled and took my hand in his as he knelt down in front of me, "I used to say that a lot, but it is destiny, something that no one can fight no matter how hard they try, that you and I have the same name. Our true names are not Azumi and Ritsuka, but Loveless. Believe me Azumi, I tried for a long time to fight this destiny crap and I was never one to believe in it, but I could never escape it no matter what I did."

I sighed and closing my eyes nodded, "Alright, I will say that I believe you, but I am still not entirely sure. How long have you known about all of this, been referred to as Loveless I mean?"

He smiled and upon his hand touching my face I opened my eyes blushing at his gentle touch. He put his hand down and grabbed my free hand in his. He looked into my eyes, "I was twelve the first time. You are quite blessed to have gone this long without knowing, but seeing as how you never had a fighter it is understandable."

I smiled weakly thinking;_ 'But why didn't I, was it because you and Soubi were together, I still don't even know this Soubi, or anything for that matter._

He stroked my cheek, "Don't concern yourself with such things Azumi."

I looked at him shocked, "Can you read my thoughts?"

He smiled, "We are connected through our hearts, minds, and souls Azumi. Even if we are not truly connected yet you are the other half of me, of Loveless."

He watched the screen from his cell, his arms chained above his head, his legs chained from the chain reaching up from the floor. His blue eyes glazed and his blond hair hanging loosely about his shoulders and face. A voice was heard to his immediate left, "You will loose him, your dear Ritsuka-kun. He will never love you as he loves her, she is Loveless, you will never be."

He hung his head and whispered, "You are wrong . . . Ritsuka made me Loveless as Seime made me his fighter, Beloved."

Ritsuka stood up suddenly feeling something pass through him, he looked to the window the wind lightly brushing his face. He closed his eyes and heard a faint whisper, "You are wrong . . . Ritsuka made me Loveless as Seime made me his fighter, Beloved . . . "

Ritsuka felt his blood run cold, "Soubi?" I got to my feet sensing that something was wrong. I stood behind him, "Is something wrong, have they come back already?"

Ritsuka said nothing he only closed his eyes, "It must have been the wind," he turned around and looked me in the eyes, "You should get some rest Azumi."

He then walked out of my room and closed my sliding door as he leapt from my balcony. I sighed and closed the curtain and took off my bed robe, which made me blush when I realized that I had left it unclosed. I crawled into bed and slept for about two hours before waking to my alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Loveless belongs to Kouga-san.**

_A/N: Again, merely rearranging the chapters because ffn corrupted my backup files._

**Chapter 2**

I sighed as I looked out the window to watch the birds fly through the air and wait for the final bell to ring. My best friend Halani shook me whispering,

"What are you daydreaming about now Azumi?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Flying."

She shook her head and we both rose to our feet as the bell rang and the teacher announced that we could leave. I put all my things into my backpack and slung it over my right shoulder. Then I followed Halani out of the classroom and down the hallway. She looked at me saying, "So, I thought you weren't going to be here today, you know after what happened."

I nodded, "I was going to stay home, but I became restless and would have been depressed seeing all their pictures and possessions. I came to school to try to keep it off my mind."

She nodded, "You will have to deal with it eventually."

I nodded, "I know, I am just waiting until my mom is ready to deal with it, then I will be able to."

I looked up as we walked outside of the school, he was standing there with his arms crossed waiting patiently. Halani smiled as she walked over to him dragging me with her. She stopped in front of him, "Wow, how are you gorgeous?"

He looked up and met my eyes immediately, "Ahh, Azumi you are out of school now?"

I nodded trying not to blush, Halani giggled and looked at me, "I can't believe this Azumi, you know such a gorgeous man and you never told me?"

I looked at her and smiled, "I only met him yesterday Halani, his name is Ritsuka."

He nodded at Halani, "Pleasure to meet you Halani."

She found herself blushing and then her boyfriend walked over to us. Upon seeing her blushing and looking at Ritsuka, afraid he would become violent I grabbed Ritsuka's hand and pulled him away from her. He was caught off guard and looked to the sixteen year old boy two inches shorter than himself. He nodded and noticed the short, mousy brown hair, the athletes build, and the standard uniform.

He nodded to him as he walked to Halani and put his arm around her waist, "And who the hell are you?"

Ritsuka smiled, "My name is Ritsuka, I am a friend of Azumi's."

I blushed and said, "Yes he is, so don't get your panties in a bunch Jason."

He shrugged, "Whatever," he looked at Halani, "we should get going, you know how your dad is."

She nodded, and looked at me with a wave, "See ya' tomorrow Azumi."

I nodded and after they walked away let go of Ritsuka's hand and backed away, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't come to me, so I came to you Azumi."

I sighed, "Alright, fine, what do you want today?"

He smiled, "Why the cold attitude? Is something bothering you Azumi?"

I shook my head, "You, you showed up out of nowhere and got me entangled in this . . . I don't even know what it is. Not to mention those two were talking about Soubi as though he was some legend and I have this feeling that it bothered you. I don't know anything about you and you expect me to trust you so easily, it's aggravating to tell you the truth."

He shook his head, "Well, maybe we should go somewhere to talk so we can learn more about each other then. I am not going to just go away and I do not expect you to trust me easily, I admire that you will not."

I sighed, "Alright, fine, where do you suggest?"

He shrugged and took my hand then led me towards the bus stop, "How about a Cafe or something?"

I followed behind him, mostly because he was pulling me by my hand. I sat down on the bench next to him and we waited in silence for the bus. He kept looking at the park across the street as though he could see something. I looked over to where he was looking, "Do you see something?"

He shook his head and smiled as he looked at me, "No, just remembered something is all."

The bus appeared and he led me onto the bus paying the toll for both of us. He then led me to the middle of the bus and I noticed an old couple looking at us holding hands with a scowl. I looked away and sat down next to Ritsuka and waited until we pulled into the city. He stood up pulling me to my feet and leading me off the bus and onto the streets of the city.

I sighed as he led the way to a small cafe, it made me think that he had been here before. As though he heard me he said, "I have been to this city once before, about three years ago."

I sighed, "But you didn't come and seek me out then?"

He shook his head, "No, twelve years old was a little young. But since I had been labeled a fighter and not a sacrifice I was taken to the school of Seven Moons. Soubi-san went there as well, but we were taken there separately. I was taken prisoner by Sensei Kasame . . . "

I felt a chill run through me that came directly from Ritsuka. I grabbed his hand tightly and said softly, "How about we head to the park a few blocks up, it will be more private."

He smiled and nodded, "Alright, that does sound more peaceful."

I led the way and we walked three blocks up until we came to the entrance of the park. Compared to the packed, busy, bustling street of the city the park was peaceful and quiet. I led him towards the benches that surrounded the large fountain in the deepest parts of the tree filled park. I listened to the peaceful sound of the water pouring from the mouth of the dancer that decorated the fountain.

Ritsuka smiled upon seeing the peaceful expression I knew was on my face. He placed his hand on top of mine and I looked at him. I smiled with a blush crossing over my face, "You were saying something before, please finish telling me."

His smile left his face and he looked away, "I . . . it's hard to talk about . . . "

I nodded, "Then how about we make a deal . . . "

"A deal?"

I nodded once more, "Yes, you tell me something about you and I will tell you something about me. That way we don't feel like we are baring our souls to each other alone."

He laughed, I felt a warm feeling pass through me at the sound of his laughter. He nodded, "That seems fair. Okay after I was handed over to Sensei Kasame . . . I was personally trained to become the next top fighter, the unbeatable fighter Loveless. When Soubi finally came to my side after an eternity of believing him to be dead . . . The damage was already done, I was different, I had changed and I became the next top fighter as a result, but I lost a lot more. I also had to watch as Sensei Kasame killed Soubi-san, shortly after that I killed him and made my escape. It took me from that time to just days ago to get here to you. I met your brother and sister back in Japan, they helped me escape and had to escape with me because they were caught helping me."

I closed my eyes to absorb what he had told me, and the next question was blirted out before I could stop them; "Was he how you lost your ears?"

Ritsuka's violet eyes grew distant, as though he was remembering something I couldn't grasp, he shook his head, "No, I was forced to such . . . it did occur with him, but he was not the one to claim me, that was a right reserved to only Soubi."

I nodded, "Oh, wait you don't have to finish Ritsuka I understand. You and Soubi-san were lovers, I kind of figured that much considering my reaction towards you and the way the other fighters were acting towards each other."

Ritsuka nodded, "Yeah, I guess it was kind of obvious. So does it offend you."

I shook my head, "No why would it offend me? You can't help who you love Ritsuka."

He looked at me and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it making me blush like he always did. When he brought my hand down he looked into my eyes, "So, tell me something about yourself."

I nodded and broke my hand away from him then reached up to my ears. I pulled them both revealing to him that they were fake. He met my eyes at that moment, "Azumi, why would you lie about . . . "

I shrugged, "I'm only fifteen Ritsuka, why wouldn't I lie about it. I was actually amazed you didn't notice considering how closely you look at me, I don't have a tail after all."

He took in a deep sigh, "Are you going to tell me about it?"

I shook my head, "Not today, but feel free to ask about something else."

He smiled and didn't press the matter at all, "Okay, how about you tell me what your life has been like up until your brother and sister died."

I sighed, "Alright, that is fair. Well, when my brother and sister lived with me life was pretty simple. My dad was still with us back then and my mom was still sane. We were a quiet, simple family that lived in a four bedroom house in the city. My dad was a detective, my mother was a doctor, and my brother and sister were twins. Both of them were honor students in school and my brother was a soccer player while my sister was in the martial arts club.'

'My brother disappeared though, when he was about ten years old. My sister and my dad had spent years looking for him when they both disappeared as well. Then my mother started to drink and do drugs and I kind of disappeared to her. She became a scitzofrentic and a violent one at the that. She used to claim that I wasn't Azumi and that I was an imposter. She still does that even now. I don't remember much about my brother, sister, or my father other than the files I found on them."

Ritsuka reached for my hand, "Why is that?"

I took a deep breath, "I was in an accident when I was twelve years old. I was hit by a car crossing the street one day after school, I think that is what they said happened. They told me when I woke up that my name was Azumi and that I had been in a comma for six months. They also said that I was suffering from amnesia. I am now fifteen and I still remember nothing. I can't tell you how I shed my ears because I don't remember."

"I find it irritating and aggravating that after all this time I still can't remember anything more than a few pieces here and there. I haven't even seen pictures of my father, brother, and sister, or proof that I am Azumi. My mother smashed all the pictures upon my arrival from the hospital claiming that I wasn't her child. She burned them all, every picture, everything linking me to the memories of Azumi."

Ritsuka nodded, "Do you carry a camera with you Azumi?"

I smiled and reached for the camera in my pocket, it was in a small black case and was a digital camera. He smiled upon seeing it and looked at them as he asked, "Would you like to take some pictures? It is a beautiful day after all."

I smiled and allowed him to pull me to my feet by my arm, I smiled, "How did you know I had a camera?"

He smiled, "I did the same thing when I suffered from amnesia. It is very nostalgic listening to your life story. I only say that because your life was a lot like mine was, but I still believe to this day that I would have liked it a lot better if I had never recovered my memories. I hope you do one day, I only wish you could choose which ones to remember."

I smiled and asked him to stand in front of the fountain. He did and I stood back and took a picture of him, he looked peaceful as he smiled at me through the camera. Next he sat down and looked to the sky making me laugh; "You look like a model posing like that."

He laughed and got to his feet coming towards me, I managed to take a picture of him laughing wanting to capture that moment in particular. He grabbed my hand and took hold of the camera, "Okay, now to take some pictures of you, to remind you that you were here."

I blushed as I felt his fingers brush across mine as he took the camera from my hand. I let go and walked towards the fountain and he turned and readied to take a picture of me. I stood in front of the fountain and looked not at the camera but at him wanting to always remember that he was actually there. He took a picture of me looking at him then he took a picture of me as I leaned over and reached my hand into the water of the fountain.

He smiled and took a picture of me standing and then as I turned to face him once more. He stopped a young man walking past and asked him to take a picture of the two of us together. As the young man stood with the camera ready Ritsuka put his arms around my shoulders and stood behind me. The young man took the picture and said, "The two of you look as though you belong together. How about one more?"

Ritsuka smiled and stood beside me as we posed for one more, he turned me and made it so that we looked at each other instead of the camera. The the young man took the picture and then Ritsuka thanked him and took the camera back. The young man smiled, "Have a good day you two."

I smiled to him, "Thank you, you as well."

Ritsuka took my hand in his and led me to a small table and sat down. I took a seat across from him and he handed me my camera. He stood and looked to the trees, to the sky as though he saw something once more that I could not, a memory perhaps. I looked at my camera and scrolled through the pictures. There was a picture of me and Halani, of me, Halani, and Jason. I smiled as I vaguely remembered the moments of the pictures. Then I came to the recent pictures of Ritsuka, of myself, and of me and Ritsuka.

He looked at me as I stared at the picture with a smile and a blush. He smiled upon seeing my expression and sat down at the table across from me. He sat knelt down on his knees and reached for my hand. I looked up at him meeting his eyes and felt my entire face blush as he reached for my hand massaging the palm of my hand with only two fingers.

He slowly pulled my hand to his and caressingly brought my hand into his flexing my fingers across his own. I watched his eyes and saw the passion, the devotion, the sheer love he held for me in his eyes. Then as he held my hand tenderly he slowly leaned forward and moved my hand to his lips whispering against my hand, "I truly love you Azumi, as a person even though we have only met."

I blushed and looked away and then as I thought that my face could not get any redder he kissed my hand. The softness, the wetness of his lips brushing across my hand lit me on fire with a passion and love I had never felt before in my entire life. I closed my eyes and tried to pull my hand back embarrassed by my own emotions.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him then let go of my hand and reached instead for my cheek. I felt the softness of his hand brush my flushed cheek. He smiled and I felt the warmth of his breath brush my skin and then as I looked into his eyes I felt such a warmth pass throughout me entirely. Then he startled me by kissing me.

My eyes opened wide then closed as the kiss deepened, I felt nothing but love, nothing but heat and a soothing warmth. But then a sense of fear that I could not control took me and I broke the kiss and backed away turning to run from him.

I felt his hand enclose on my arm just above my elbow and hold me in place. I looked at him and once again he appeared to have read my mind, "There is nothing to fear from me Azumi, I will never harm you and I will stop anything that would harm you or cause you discomfort at a word."

I turned and as soon as his hand fell from my arm my hands flew to my ears. It was the same piercing, painful ring of the night before. He turned and took my hand saying just as my hands left my ears, "They have returned to fight."

He looked at me as I moved to his side, "Are you ready for this?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded slightly unsure of my ability but not of his. He smiled and tightened his grip on my hand, "That is all that you need, to be sure of me, to be sure that I will protect you no matter what Azumi."

I nooded and took a deep breath to calm my nerves and settle my own uneasiness. Then I felt as though a wind had brushed across my face, but it was not warm, only cold and painful. Ritsuka pulled me to his side and I dug my face into his chest and he held me close.

I closed my eyes and he spoke softly to me, "You can close your eyes, I will protect you."

I reached my arm up to grab the sleeve of his jacket and held on tightly as another cold, piercing wind brushed across me. But as I held him I felt his warmth, his strength. Then I heard their voices, the ones from the night before.

The girl spoke, "A child to be the sacrifice of Loveless, ironic that this time it is her when before you were the sacrifice. But your fighter was that of Beloved, even though your brother had more than one fighter to choose from and betrayed them both. I declare a spell battle."

Ritsuka nodded, "I accept, I will be fighting on auto."

The two laughed, "You, on auto." The boy looked at him, "Let us see if you are as strong as you believe."

The girl cried out, "Cold as ice, swift as light strike blades of ice."

Ritsuka held his hand in front of him and said, "Complete defense." I thought the blades of ice would strike, but all I heard was them strike the ground. I looked up opening my eyes and noticed that we were fighting almost in the dark. The girl cried out once more, "Zero degrees strike."

Ritsuka shook his head, "That will not work on me. Zero temperature change." The girl then cried out, "Restrain."

Then I felt a wind push me away from Ritsuka and then felt chains of ice wrap my wrists and my throat. It was painful, numbing, draining me of power. I looked to see the same restraints on Ritsuka but he seemed unaffected by it. He made a fist and said simply, "Release." Then he looked at me as the chain was released from both of us and said towards them, "One hundred degrees upon the ground."

I felt the heat flow across the ground and then move towards them, then I watched as the ground beneath them caved in and started to melt like quick sand. Ritsuka watched my expression change from startled to horrified at the sound of their screams.

I heard the girl say, "We forfeit."

Ritsuka then said, "Release, battle system disable." Then the sunny park came into view once more and I saw the two known as Boundless holding each other close as they sat on the ground. I walked to his side and asked, "What is auto?"

Ritsuka smiled, "It allows me to fight without your commands, considering this was your first fight I believed it the safest thing to do."

I nodded a little shaken, "So, when you are not fighting on auto, then what?"

He smiled once more as he took my hand and led me back towards the city streets, "Then you will have the power to control my actions in a fight. But until you are fully ready I will do whatever necessary to protect you from harm."

I nodded, "The restraints, why do they make me feel as though I was loosing my energy. I felt numb and weakened by them."

He nodded, "That is because they are draining, they restrain you from moving or casting magic. It takes a lot of energy to move and use magic while under restraints, but it is possible to do so. But you should know for further references that physical fighting is against the rules in a spell battle. The only ones known to deal direct physical damages are those that call themselves Zero's, they are prototypes."

I nodded, "Okay I will remember that, now I want to talk about you and Soubi. You seem to care a lot about him, but from what you told me it doesn't seem that it was actual. I am just saying that since Sensei was the way he was with you, don't you think that maybe Soubi survived?"

Ritsuka said, "No, that isn't possible . . . "

I looked at him, "Why not Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka closed his eyes and thought to himself; 'I don't want to have to make a choice between you and him. I feel such a stronger pull to you but I have so many memories of being with him. I don't want to break his heart.' Ritsuka opened his eyes, "I saw him die, I want to leave it at that until I have more information about it."

I sighed and decided to drop the subject, "Okay Ritsuka. But the fighters and sacrifices, is all they are a person who gives orders and a person who follows orders? Does every pair have such strong connections to each other?"

He smiled, "Yes, every pair has the same soul, they share the same heart as well. There have been fighters that have fought with a different sacrifice like Soubi-san and I, but the bound between those with the same name are much stronger than those without. I was very lucky to have such a powerful fighter until I could find the one with my name. But I also later discovered that bounds could still be strong with another fighter who had a different name. When I found out that I was actually a fighter it made sense considering the way I had attacked Soubi-san in a virtual world."

"Virtual world, you mean like a game on the computer? But how did that prove that you had the potential to be a fighter?"

"It was a clue, not proof, the proof I found later when Soubi-san and I were in a tough fight against another Beloved fighter. Soubi-san was hurt and I reacted without thinking and attacked with magic. I didn't know what had happened, but shortly after that the Seven Moons started to send tougher pairs after us. Soubi-san later told me that his Sensei had a particular interest in me because of that fight. Soubi-san fought with everything he had to keep me out of their hands, he knew what it meant when his Sensei had such an interest in me."

I nodded, "Everything that has made you so strong, the shedding of your ears. You have scars don't you, scars that are probably the same as Soubi's, but scars that Soubi tried to save you from because he loved you. It pains you that you have them because he fought so hard and it causes him pain because you love him."

I stood in front of him and reached up to stroke his cheek, he allowed me to do so. I smiled as he put his hand over mine and held my hand to his cheek. I said to him, "If Soubi is alive, I want you to make the choice that is in your heart. I don't want you to choose between us, I want you to be happy."

He smiled and then embraced me and held me close, "Thank you Azumi."

I embraced him as well feeling safe for once in my life, feeling warm, happy, and at peace for what I couldn't help but feel would only last for a short span of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveles, that belongs to Kouga-san  
**

**A/N: Warning: Lemon, explicit sexual content. Another chapter that had to be rearranged.**

**Chapter 3**

I lay in my bed once more, it had been a week since that fight in the park, a week since I saw him again. I fell asleep with him on my mind unable to think of anything else while he was gone. I could only think of the words we had said, that day in the park, how strongly he fought for me, to protect me.

When I awoke that morning I quickly showered and readied for school in the annoying green skirt and white polo shirt that was required of girls. This small town was run almost like a Japanese town, except we spoke in English and didn't have to address each other with honorifics. I knew that Ritsuka was Japanese when he addressed people as such and when he referred to Soubi as Soubi-san.

The junior high was grades seven through nine while the elementary was grades one through six. Much like in Japan the schooling was harsh and tough, high school was not mandatory, getting into high school was like getting into college and the school work in high school was just as hard as it was in college. I grabbed my back pack and headed out of my room.

I walked towards the front door and heard my mother's voice, "Azumi, where are you going?"

I turned to face my five foot seven inches tall mother with the same brown hair as I. Her eyes were blank, yet blue, the missing emotion in them making them look grayish. I looked into her eyes and smiled, "I am going to school mom, I will see you this afternoon."

She smiled, emotion still not meeting her eyes, "Okay Azumi, please be sure to come straight home today, I want to show you something."

I nodded, "I will mom, have a good day."

I turned and left the apartment building feeling as though something were wrong. I continued down the sidewalk and to the street. I normally walked to school considering it wasn't very far from my home. I sighed deeply and thought of the work I had to do in school and spending time with my friends.

I came up to the school courtyard and sure enough, Jason and Halani were there to greet me. I ran over to them and smiled at Halani as she said hello.

"Hello, so how are you today?"

She smiled, "I should be asking you such a question," she reached up to touch the bandage on my face. I backed away and shook my head, "That's nothing, I was clumsy was all. So, don't we have a test in math today?"

She smiled, "Yes, why must you remind me of that, I hate math."

I sighed, "I know, as do I, but we still have to take it."

Jason laughed, "I have to get to my class, lets go before we're late."

After school was over I stood waiting at the door for Halani with Jason. I turned feeling a chill run up my spine, I looked out the window. I noticed that when I looked at the sky it was suddenly cloudy where it had been clear once more. Jason looked over my way and said something, but his voice was inaudible. I closed my eyes and when I opened them everything was back to normal. I felt someone shaking me, it was Halani, "Azumi, Azumi are you okay?"

I nodded and snapped back to my senses looking at her with a smile, "Yes, I'm fine, I have to get home, my mom had something she wanted me to do."

I ran down the hall and then down the stairs away from them thinking, _'What is going on?'_ I ran down the street and up the stairs to my apartment and stopped just outside the door. I opened the door and walked inside putting my back pack on the floor inside the door, "Mom?"

I felt it then, once again the chill passed through me. I walked into the apartment taking off my shoes considering how feudal our apartment was designed to be. I walked across the wooden floors and looked into the living room, she wasn't there.

I called out as I walked past the kitchen, "Mom?" I walked to the back of the house where her room was, "Mom? Mom are you in here?"

I knocked lightly on the door and opened it a little. I could tell that candles were lit and I could see her kneeling in front of a altar of my brother and sister. I opened the door and walked inside seeing her and stopping once inside, "Mom?"

She stood up and turned to face me, her eyes empty as usual. I looked at her, "Mom, are you okay?"

She smiled, "Yes, come here Azumi."

I walked closer feeling the chill growing stronger. She reached out for me and I allowed her to grab my hand. The chill ran all the way through me at her touch. I closed my eyes a memory of the fights with her, the fights with her when I was younger. Memories that I did not want, they were flowing in my mind. I saw my brother and sister when I was younger, fighting with her, trying to keep her from getting to me. I opened my eyes and saw that she had a dagger in her other hand. I pulled away and backed up, but she still held my hand tightly, "You are not my child, you are not Azumi!"

I shook my head, "Mom, no please, I am Azumi, I am your daughter."

She shook her head and moved the dagger above her head and brought it down. I pulled back once more breaking her hold suffering only a cut across my arm. I turned and ran out of her room, but she came after me picking up the dagger. She screamed out, "You are not Azumi!"

I tripped and fell on my own two feet. I felt her close in on me and turned over to face her scooting away with my hands. She walked closer to me until she stood over me and raised the dagger above her head. I shook my head, "Please mom, it really is me, it is Azumi."

She knelt down and brought down the dagger aiming it for my chest. I moved back and felt it strike my leg and cried out. I grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of my leg then moved back and got to my feet as she sat there saying, "You are not my child, you are not my child, you are not my child."

I forced myself to my feet and moved past her carefully. I made myself walk up the stairs and made my way to my room. I sat down in my chair at my desk and looked down at the stab wound in my leg. I placed my hand down and thanks to my chair having wheels I moved it to my dresser and took the first aid kit from my top drawer.

I took out the gauge and pulled the skirt up so that I could address the wound properly. I reached into the drawer and took the bottle of peroxide and opened it. I poured the peroxide on the wound and had to bite my lip at how much it burned. I felt tears touch my eyes from the pain and placed the gauge on the wound. I took deep breaths to keep myself from crying out and taped the gauge down onto my leg. I made sure it was tight to keep the bleeding down.

I sighed and closed my eyes tears in my eyes, _Why can't I remember everything? I know she hates me, I'm not the Azumi she knew._

I jumped when I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. Then a chill passed through me when I heard her, "Open this door!"

I shook with fear hoping she wouldn't break into my room, I got to my feet, my leg throbbing so bad I had to put my hand on it. I felt the warmth of my blood seeping through the gauge. I stepped back towards the window. I leaned back against the sliding door. She continued to beat on the door. I covered my ears and slid down the door. I almost fell back when someone opened the door. He caught me and grabbed me under my arms and lifted me to my feet. I cried out upon the pain in my leg when my foot hit the ground.

He turned me around, it was Ritsuka, "Are you okay Azumi?"

I nodded, "Yeah . . . I just . . . fell . . . "

He sighed and picked me up in his arms and looked at me, "I know you're lying. How about you come to my place for the night?"

I closed my eyes, "I . . . your place . . . "

He smiled making me blush, "I won't do anything, it is just to get away from your mom for the night."

I sighed, "Okay, but you can put me down, I can walk." He looked at my leg and saw the still bleeding wound, "It doesn't look that way, I can carry you to my apartment, but I live in the city."

I sighed, "The city, are you a college student?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am nineteen Azumi," he backed away from my door and turned around. He jumped off the balcony and landed on the street. He walked down the street to the bus stop by the school still carrying me. He set me down on the bench at the bus stop and sat down next to me. He looked at the wound on my leg, "What happened, really?"

I sighed, "She was having one of her episodes, she tried to kill me but missed."

He looked at me, "She missed?"

I nodded, "She had a dagger, she was trying to stab me and I moved away so that she hit my leg instead. But I have to go back to her, she's my mom and I'm only fifteen."

He nodded, "I know, you can go back to her after she calms down."

I sighed and heard the bus pull up. He helped me get on the bus and take a seat as he paid the fair. We rode the bus to the university and got off. He helped me walk down the street and we came up to a four story apartment building. I noticed someone wave at us from afar and say, "Hey there Ritsuka."

Ritsuka waved back and led me to the elevator at the end of the hallway. He smiled as we got on and held me around the waist as he led me on. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator and held me close to him. I sighed and enjoyed the moment, the warmth and security I felt when I was around him.

We stopped on the third floor and got off then as he held me around the waist we walked down the hallway. I noticed a young man with long blond hair, tied back at the base of his neck walk over to us. Ritsuka stopped as the young man smiled, "Hello there Ritsuka."

Ritsuka held me tightly to his side and I looked into this young man's eyes, he looked to be in his late twenties. His eyes were dark blue and I noticed that he had a bandage around his neck. He peered through his glasses and said softly, "Are you okay Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka shook his head as though he was unable to speak upon seeing this man. I looked up at him, his face was pale and his eyes were startled violet, it was as though he had seen a ghost. I thought in my head, "Is this possibly Soubi-san?"

Ritsuka looked at me and said softly, "No, that isn't possible . . . " then both of us looked to the man as he said, "Yes it is." He reached up as we looked at him and ripped off the bandage showing a carving that said Beloved and had what looked like barb wire carved into his neck. Ritsuka took a step back forcing me with him as he said, "No, it can't be, I saw him kill you. I was right there when he did it."

Soubi took a deep breath, "Ritsuka, he is deceitful, and I will do as you wish to prove that I am really Soubi."

Ritsuka sighed, "I . . ." he adjusted his arm to hold me more firmly to his side and then walked past Soubi and stopped at room 345 and took keys from his pocket. He opened the door to be greeted by a young man his age. This young man had short brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, he was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of blue jeans and looked very atheletic.

He looked from Ritsuka to Soubi then to me and said as he looked back at Ritsuka, "What is this then?"

Ritsuka smiled and reached behind me to close the door, but Soubi reached as well brushing his hand across Ritsuka's. Ritsuka closed the door and Soubi backed away as I looked to Ritsuka's face to find him blushing. Ritsuka led me to where his bed was and sat me down while Soubi and his room mate looked at each other.

Ritsuka turned and stood next to where I sat on his bed. I looked around the room, there were two beds on opposite sides of the room, in the center was a long nighstand with two lamps and a book next to the lamp close to Ritsuka's bed.

I also noticed a tall dresser on each side of the room and two computer desks. Ritsuka sighed and said to his room mate, "Michael, this is Soubi-san and Azumi."

He smiled and looked at me once more then looked to Soubi, he seemed to have a look of jealousy when he looked at Soubi. Soubi smiled to him and looked to Ritsuka, "So, what is it that I shall do to make you believe it is me?"

Ritsuka looked at Soubi, "I shall discuss that later, for now," he looked at Michael, "If you could leave us alone for a moment."

Michael scoffed, reminding Soubi of Kio from Japan. Michael turned to leave saying, "I hope these two are not thinking that you are theirs to have."

Soubi looked at Ritsuka and raven smiled as he said to Michael, "I am no one's to have Michael, my heart belongs free."

Michael turned at the door, "I can dream can't I?."

Ritsuka laughed, "Michael, if you please, I need a moment alone with them."

Michael scoffed once more and opened the door, he walked into the hall closing the door behind him as he said, "Ridiculously dramatic kid . . . "

Soubi smiled and looked to Ritsuka, "He reminds me of Kio."

Ritsuka went pale at the mention of Kio, he looked at Soubi who was still smiling. Soubi stepped over to him and leaned down, considering he was still a few inches taller than Ritsuka. He whispered in his ear and as I looked at Ritsuka I saw him blush and then Soubi stood up straight. Ritsuka looked away from him, "You say that even now, I have had much more practice."

This time as I looked at Soubi I noticed a blush touch his face, "I know you have, but does this prove who I am?"

Ritsuka smiled and then his eyes met me and the smile faded. I took his hand and said softly, "I am not one to deny your love, nor am I one who will stand by to watch someone who will deny themselves love."

Ritsuka smiled and moved to kneel down in front of me, "Azumi . . . I . . . "

I sighed and looked at Soubi, "You two love each other very much, there is no denying it. I don't want either of you to deny yourselves of the right to be happy because of me." Soubi smiled and looked at me, "I doubt that it is such an easy decision for Ritsuka, he loves me and I would die for him. But he also loves you, so much that he would die to protect you and keep you safe."

Ritsuka looked at Soubi and quickly looked away shyly trying to keep from meeting eye contact. I smiled and said to both of them, "The two of you are adorable. Ritsuka can make me blush as easily as you make him."

Ritsuka blushed and Soubi looked away with a blush touching his face as well. I took Ritsuka's hand and kissed his hand lightly. I moved to get to my feet and flinched from the pain in my leg. Soubi came over to Ritsuka's side and knelt down next to him. Ritsuka sighed and placed his hand over my wound then looked to Soubi, "In my dresser there are some bandages, could you . . . "

Soubi stood up and ruffled Ritsuka's hair playfully then got up to get the bandages. He opened the top drawer and took out some bandages and some peroxide. Ritsuka took the bandages from him careful not to brush his hand with Soubi's. Ritsuka took his hand from my still bleeding wound and quickly removed the tape making me jump from the pain. He carefully pulled off the gauge and then took the bottle of peroxide from Soubi.

Soubi sighed and said softly, "I could use hypnotism to . . . "

Ritsuka shook his head as he opened the peroxide, "No, scars are reminders, they help you remember things. I don't want her to forget anything, she needs to remember it . . . "

I touched his hand and finished his statement, "To remember who I am, just as you need them to know who you are."

Soubi smiled and reached to touch my head, I felt him ruffle my hair and say sweetly, "Little Azumi, always so pure and innocent."

Ritsuka looked at Soubi while I closed my eyes. Soubi smiled and I saw it finally, memories flashing across my mind; I saw my brother the day before the accident, the very night before.

When I looked at him I saw Soubi's face, younger, without his ears, he had suddenly appeared after years of being gone. I remembered my sister's face that day when he had come to take her to the school, a guy that looked like Ritsuka stood next to Soubi saying that they had to go. I opened my eyes and said softly, "Eric . . . "

Ritsuka poured the peroxide carefully on my leg and I hissed in pain as it stung. Ritsuka carefully put a clean bandage on my leg and lifted my leg careful to keep his eyes on my wound. I hissed once more when he secured the bondage to keep the bandage on my leg. He let go of my leg and got to his feet then turned to Soubi, "You have some explaining to do."

Soubi looked at him innocently, "What do you mean?"

Ritsuka shook his head, "I know when you're lying by now, you lied enough in the past."

Soubi sighed, "Okay, the truth is that I am American, this young lady Azumi, she is my sister."

Ritsuka sighed, "I figured that much, but you had a twin sister."

I sighed and nodded, "Yes, her name was Elreka, our family is very Japanese. But what surprises me is that you changed your name to Soubi."

Soubi nodded, "Yes, well my name was changed by Sensei to Soubi. I later found out that my name meant something other than Beloved."

Ritsuka looked at him, "Other than Beloved?"

Soubi nodded once more, "Yes, my name translated actually means honor, Jin."

Ritsuka sighed, "Okay, but Azumi knows you now . . . "

I looked at him, "Of course I do, when Eric touched my head the memories came flooding back, but I still don't have them all."

Soubi moved to kneel in front of me and touched my hand, "Azumi, if you truly wish to remember everything, I can do so. But tell me what you do remember."

I nodded, "I remember the day you returned with . . . "

Soubi finished, "Seime, that was only days after we had been paired together. I was there to take Elreka to the Seven Moons to train as a fighter. It was an order by Seime to go and retrieve her, at that time I couldn't deny his orders."

I continued not giving Ritsuka time to say anything, "That was all I could remember. But I remembered when mom tried to kill me, small moments when all of us were fighting with her. You and Elreka trying to keep her from getting to me. But the day after you left there was an accident, I lost my memories and mom is more violent now."

He looked at my leg, "I can tell, she stabbed you in the leg."

I sighed, "She was aiming for my heart, I moved. But I have to go back."

Soubi sighed, "No you don't, now that I'm back, you can come live with me."

I smiled, "Really, where do you live?"

Soubi looked at Ritsuka, "I live here."

Ritsuka laughed, "No you don't, there is no way I could live with you again."

Soubi got to his feet and said with an innocent smile, "I won't do anything with my sister here."

Ritsuka sighed, "What about my roommate? Where will he go?"

Soubi sighed, "I am sure he has family, or if you are so concerned he could live here. We could get a bigger apartment, I will get a job."

Ritsuka sighed, "Yes, you will get a job, but move to where, a four room apartment?"

Soubi shook his head, "No three bedrooms should be enough."

I laughed as Ritsuka blushed, "Three rooms should be enough. But how about discussing this tomorrow, I have school tomorrow."

Soubi nodded, "Yes, well . . . I believe that four people sleeping in one bedroom and then coming out of this small apartment in the morning will be suspicious. I have enough money to rent a room . . . "

Ritsuka nodded, "That sounds fine, but Azumi . . . "

I looked at him, "Don't be silly, I will go with Soubi, I want to talk to him more."

*****

In the morning Ritsuka sat up in the bed and looked to find Michael sleeping peacefully in his bed facing the wall. Ritsuka sighed and got out of the bed, he had slept in his boxers, which were black and cotton. He walked to the door on the far left side of the room and turned on the bathroom light. He then closed the door, after about twenty minutes he stepped out of the bathroom and walked to his dresser taking out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, both black. He sighed and put the towel on the dresser as he pulled his jeans on. He looked at Michael's bed and noticed that he had gotten up and was dressing on the other side of the room.

Ritsuka sighed and walked into the bathroom once more brushing his hair and tying it back at the base of his neck. He sighed and reached for his toothbrush. He was brushing his teeth when Michael came into the bathroom.

Ritsuka looked over at him and mumbled, "Morning," Michael smiled and said, "Morning, hand me my toothbrush please Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled and spit out the toothpaste then rinsed out his mouth. He took Michael's blue toothbrush and gave it to him. Michael grabbed his hand and said, "Why, why him and not me?"

Ritsuka smiled once more, "Michael, I'm sorry . . . "

Michael smiled, "Then tell me why can't we be together? I knew that you liked me when we met, so why?"

Ritsuka pulled his hand away, "I love him, I love her, it's confusing having them both in my life. I'm sorry Michael, I value your friendship I really do."

Michael sighed and began brushing his teeth as Ritsuka walked out of the room and put his shirt on. He grabbed his back pack and headed out of the apartment, "We are going to be moving to a bigger apartment, Soubi and Azumi need a place to stay."

Michael walked out of the bathroom as Ritsuka opened the door, "Am I moving out as well?"

Ritsuka turned at the door and smiled, "Of course, but your going to live with us. I would never leave such a dear friend out to dry."

Ritsuka headed out of the apartment closing the door behind him and leaving Michael with a smile on his face. Michael walked back in the bathroom, "I know that, but us being only friends isn't what I want."

*****

I stopped outside my junior high school and looked at Soubi. He looked at me and knelt down in front of me letting go of my hand, "You are very honorable Azumi, I am proud of you for staying alive all this time. You must have endured a lot of pain in all this time."

I smiled and nodded, "I am happy to be alive," he hugged me then and said softly, "You love him as much as I, but you are his soul mate not I. It pains me to give him up, but you diserve him far more than I."

I hugged him back and said back to him, "No, I don't, you have known him longer, fought for him. He fights for me, I cannot fight for him."

He let me go and held me by the shoulders out in front of him, "You can support him, love him, and make him happy where I cannot."

I nodded and sighed, "Okay, if you believe that, you can. I have to get to class."

He stood up and let me go, I turned and started to walk towards the school. Halani and Jason walked over to me and Halani took my arm and asked, "Who was that hunk? Why do you always get the attention of the hot ones?"

Jason scowled and I sighed as I said, "Don't be silly, that is my older brother. Ritsuka is a good friend of his and that is how I know them."

Jason sighed as Halani exclaimed, "You're older brother?! Ritsuka looks a little young to be friends with your older brother, Eric is like six years older than you. Didn't your friend Ritsuka say he was nineteen?"

I looked at her, "Yes, I know how old both of them are. I said they were good friends, what are you emplying?"

Jason sighed, "She is implying that she read files on your brother. She found them on the internet and found out that Eric changed his name to Soubi."

Halani giggled, "Yeah, I was bored, I was going to show you what I found after school today. If you're interested."

I smiled, "Yes, I'm interested, not to mention it will give the two of them time to catch up with each other better."

*****

After school was over Halani, Jason, and I walked out of the courtyard and Soubi and Ritsuka were there waiting. I looked at Soubi and said, "Hello. I am going to go spend time with Halani and Jason, do you mind?"

Soubi smiled and shook his head, "Of course not Azumi, Ritsuka and I would like to do some catching up."

Ritsuka sighed and looked at me, "I guess we will see you later, be careful."

He walked over to me and handed a cellphone attached to a lanyard, "Next time, call me if she gets out of hand. I know you will go back for now."

I smiled and closed my hand over the cell phone, "Thank you Ritsuka, I will, I promise."

Halani and Jason headed towards the end of the street Halani grabbing my arm. I opened the cell phone as she drug me behind her. The first number on my contacts was labled Ritsuka, the second, Soubi, and the third was Michael. As Halani led me to her house I smiled and closed the phone and put it in my pocket.

*****

Ritsuka sighed, "She's as hopeless as I was, never wanting to actually leave her mom even though she tries to kill her."

Soubi smiled, "Yes, but you used to be a pacifist, she never was. From what I found out on her school files she is actually a martial artist, the top of her class."

Ritsuka sighed, "It must drive her crazy to not be able to fight."

Soubi nodded and grabbed Ritsuka's hand then pulled him behind him leading him in the direction of the park. Ritsuka sighed as Soubi pulled him behind him with a blush on his face, "The park, this is going to be interesting."

Soubi laughed and pulled him through the park until he found a secluded table surrounded by tall trees and away from prying eyes. Ritsuka sat down at the small table and sighed, "How did you get out of there?"

Soubi sighed as he took his seat across the table, "The same way as before, I fought my way out. Sensei has sent more fighters to find me, he even went as far as to send them after you."

Ritsuka nodded, "I know, last week we were attacked. Normally fighters only start fights to prove their strength or grow stronger. These two were trying to kill, it was their intent. I am sure Seven Moons knows that I am here, they probably know that once you escaped you would come to me. It is dangerous, but luckily I have two fighters to fight with and will not be left defenseless."

Soubi smiled and reached for Ritsuka's hand, this time Ritsuka allowed him to take his hand and bring it to his lips. Ritsuka looked at Soubi and smiled, "I remember the first time you did that, I hated it so much when you said those words back then. I hated that you kissed me, and then you kissed my hand."

Soubi smiled, "I remember that deep red blush on your face when I did so. I also remember your disgust at that time."

Ritsuka sighed, "You are too much sometimes," Soubi leaned over the table and stroked Ritsuka's cheek with the same tenderness he had always possessed. Ritsuka didn't hide his blushing face nor did he turn away when Soubi moved closer to him and kissed him. Ritsuka kissed him back but then he broke the kiss upon feeling Soubi's tongue breaking apart his lips and sending a familiar thrill of heat to course through him to his very core and causing him to break away under the onslaught of the familiar torrent of lust that seemed to always make itself known when they had any amount of physical contact.

Soubi smiled and backed away, "Is something wrong Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka's face was redder than ever but he looked into Soubi's eyes, "No, it's not that . . . it's just that . . . "

Soubi sighed with a gentle, understanding smile, "Memories, or would you prefer somewhere more private?"

Ritsuka laughed, "Soubi, you're really too much."

Soubi stood up and walked over to Ritsuka's side and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Soubi looked at him and smiled, "You have grown Ritsuka-kun."

Ritsuka sighed, "Yes but my brother was still taller than I am now."

Soubi ruffled his hair and then pulled him behind him as they walked out of the park. Ritsuka walked up beside him and held Soubi's hand tightly, "I'm happy you're back Soubi, I missed you."

Soubi felt a bit of heat rush to his face at the admission not only because he had longed to hear the young sacrifice say such words to him but also because of the honesty in those violet eyes, "I missed you too Ritsuka."

*****

I sat at the computer and read all the files from Ritsuka's junior high and high school. I read the file carefully; 'Ritsuka was seen with a university student, though friends said that it was nothing other sources said different. In all truth Soubi was often wanted for questioning about his relationship with the much younger boy. Then it was reported that Ritsuka went missing and his mother had committed suicide. Other reports of these two were reported years after the incident and neither could be found for questioning.'

I sighed, "This tells nothing but lies or things I already know."

Halani sighed as she looked up from her spot on her bed. Jason was sitting next to her watching t.v. She looked at me and said, "You mean to tell me that all of that wasn't true?"

I nodded and turned in the chair to face her, "Of course not, Soubi is a good friend of Ritsuka's dead brother. Ritsuka's mother was a schizophrenic, she was very violent. When Ritsuka went missing she committed suicide due to the sorrow."

'She had lost her husband, her oldest son, and then her younger son, she died from depression and her own hands after a long battle with a disease she couldn't fight against. Everything that is said about Soubi and Ritsuka isn't true anyway. And when they went missing . . . " pausing at the sudden sharp jolt that lanced through my head my hand rose to cradle my head as I heard Ritsuka's voice say as though he stood in the very room; "_Don't, if you mention them they can erase your memories._"

I looked up and looked at Jason and Halani, "I don't know, but they were taken. This file is nothing but lies."

Halani smiled, "It seems as though you're very defensive of them, I understand your defensiveness for Eric, but why Ritsuka? You just met him, but he gives you a cell phone, and the two of you look at each other as though you've known each other forever."

I smiled, "I feel like I have, who knows, maybe I have. I don't have all my memories."

Halani smiled and leaned over towards me, "I can assure you that I am about the only one you have known forever Azumi. But if you think you can trust him, then that is your decision, he would have to prove himself trustworthy to gain your trust to begin with."

I sighed, "Yeah, well he has, several times."

*****

Ritsuka shuddered as warm lips assaulted his neck and a warm, longer body pressed into his own forcing his own back against the wall of the hotel room where he and Azumi had stayed the other night. His violet eyes closed from the bliss and pleasurable burn of the soft kisses, sweep of a warm wet tongue and very slight edge of teeth that ran along his already flushed skin as his fingers threaded through silky blond tresses of long hair.

Soubi loved the taste of Ritsuka's smooth skin, he could feel every shudder caused because of every movement of his mouth, every swipe of his tongue and the brush of his teeth. He brushed his hand tantalizingly slow along the smooth expanse of skin exposed to him through the opening of the dark shirt on his younger lover before he smoothed his hand down a quivering stomach to rest possessively on a narrow hip and hold him still against the wall.

Soubi slowly brushed his fingertips across pale, flushed skin as he moved his hand to wrap around his companions back and ease him away from the wall. He trailed his lips along a pale, kiss laden neck and along a jaw bone kissing both flushed cheeks before taking possession of those inviting, already kiss swollen lips. He smiled into the kiss when he was met with just as much hunger as he himself felt coursing through his veins like liquid fire. As his tongue traced a lower lip to ask for admittance he was met with eager willingness and a not so shy tongue to which he took full advantage of. As they stood locked in a kiss that was steadily getting deeper the elder of the two raised one hand to cup the back of his younger lovers' neck and deepen the kiss further by twirling his own tongue around the others and coaxing the appendage into his mouth. Once he got the reaction he wanted the older drew his teeth teasingly over a wet tongue relishing the taste before sucking on that very tongue and causing a delicious reaction from his partner.

Ritsuka couldn't help but to arch into the body he was already pressed so very close to at the jolt of want and desire that ran through him from the feel of what the blond haired fighter was currently doing to his tongue. He absently felt Soubi's hand dig into his back and hesitantly withdrew only long enough to rip away his shirt. The chuckled that followed did nothing to deter him from kissing the older man again and to repeat the actions done to him. But the blue eyes man soon took control of the situation and seized his young sacrifice's wrist and held him securely close feeling the raven seize up when their arousal's were pressed together between them.

Soubi felt the reluctance and knew what signaled it, it took a moment for him to recognize that it wasn't the shock of what his last action had caused but that neither of them had quite gotten this far given what they had both been forced to endure up until the last time they had seen one another. Ritsuka looked up into his eyes, "I'm sorry . . . " Soubi kissed him and when he broke the kiss he stepped back slightly and ran his fingers down Ritsuka's neck and his chest, "Don't Ritsuka, don't apologize."

Ritsuka shivered from the caress of Soubi's fingers across his exposed chest and then across his stomach sending shivers to race along his skin in the wake of his touch. Soubi stopped at his waist and as Ritsuka looked at his hand Soubi used his other hand to turn up his face and kiss him deeply. It wasn't long before he was pulled back into their heated dance of passion and whatever feeling had caused him to feel any reluctance at all seemed to disappear.

The hand that had stopped at his waist now wrapped around his waist securely and then he slowly led Ritsuka to the bed and laid him down. Soubi held himself over Ritsuka still kissing him as he moved his hand to Ritsuka's leg and over his jeans started to rub his hand up and down Ritsuka's leg in a soothing gesture as the raven haired young man let himself get used to the position and also settle any thoughts that may linger in his mind. Soon the gesture began to make his blood race with lust and his heart picked up as he found his breathing was coming quicker and only growing in speed.

Ritsuka couldn't keep his leg still at the steady motion of that larger hand rubbing up and down his leg and teasingly getting close to where he knew he wanted it to be only to pull back again and inch further away. Soubi reached up with his hand that had been caressing Ritsuka's leg and started to unbutton his jeans then he undid the zipper in a tortuously slow motion. Ritsuka broke the kiss with a hiss and almost muttered, 'wait,' but stopped himself as Soubi pulled on his jeans and moved his mouth to Ritsuka's neck once again to lather his heated skin with kisses, nips, and swipes of his tongue once more.

Instead of igniting bad memories Soubi reignited the forbidden desires he had for Soubi when he was only twelve. That uncontrollable, insationable, and unknown heat that had always clouded his mind when Soubi would make the smallest gesture beyond platonic friendship towards him. Ritsuka suddenly felt helpless to Soubi's touch, his kisses, his very existence. Every kiss, every touch, every little brush of one another's skin fueled a passion, a un-extinguishable fire that could never die out.

Soubi could feel the heat coming from Ritsuka's skin, his very breath, he knew that he was getting a strong reaction and all he wanted to do was fuel it even more. This time they truly could continue going and the want and lust and need that poured into everyone sharp breath and movement of the lithe, younger body beneath his own was driving him slowly insane with desire. He finally stopped kissing Ritsuka and pulled his jeans from him and threw them to the floor then quickly removed his own.

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi as he stood over him in only his boxers; his shape, his very being was driving him insane with lust. He really wanted this, even after every time he had tried to tell himself that he didn't when he was younger and all that he had gone through. He wanted this, needed to feel his once fighter take him and be over him, around him, in him.

Soubi laid back down this time allowing himself to lie down fully on top of Ritsuka. He kissed him deeply several times drinking in his taste and scent and the need with every fiber of his being as it only fueled his own. He wanted to touch every expanse of skin, to kiss and mark him as his own in every way that he was allowed to and he could no longer hold himself back from doing so. That pale skin flushed and already shining with a light layer of sweat and the natural lavender and musky scent of him had long since pulled him to the point of no return.

Ritsuka shivered under the light touch of fingers running along his side and the weight of Soubi over him was more arousing than stifling. He was sure he was to have a permanent blush on his face from the fact that he knew the older man knew just how aroused he was as both of the erections were pressed between their stomachs. Those sinful lips devoured his own once more only to break away wetly and move to nip at his ear before kissing it tenderly causing him to turn his head and expose his throat.

The gesture did not go unnoticed and the fighter took full advantage as he bit down a bit harder on the sensitive juncture on his very soon to be completely bound lovers' neck. He drank in the musical sound of the cry that was pulled from those red, swollen lips from his action and moved his from his lovers' side to trail along pale but strong thighs. He devoured those lips once more when he managed to work his hand between them and curl his hand around both of their throbbing arousal's. Violet eyes were closed in bliss as he let out a long moan and his hips jerked even trapped as they were beneath the heavier body.

The blond decided to relieve him of that pressure and a sound of breathless protest slipped past those luscious, younger lips as darkened, glazed violet eyes opened to gaze into now indigo blue eyes. Soubi kissed those lips chastely once more smiling as his lover arched his neck to try and prolong the kiss before he kissed along the pale neck before him and down a naked chest. He paused to trail soft, quick kisses along a pale chest before bending his head to flatten his tongue against a dusky pink nipple. The effect was immediate as his partner arched his back off the bed with a short cry that only grew longer and louder when a hot mouth engulfed that same nub and began to suck on it and tease it to a peak. A warm hand pressed against his chest as the same treatment followed on the other nub.

Soubi smirked to himself as he trailed kisses further down that pale chest to place kisses along a flat and trembling stomach that rose up and down with his chest at the all too quick and aroused breaths from his lover. He dipped his tongue in the bellybutton as he came across it and then nipped at the skin along those pale hips as he descended further. Finger hooked in pale blue boxers before easing them down to expose what the blond was truly after. A much louder and more drawn out moan filled the room when wet heat engulfed the throbbing, reddened, swollen arousal of the raven haired young man. It was not long before white was all violet eyes could see behind closed lids as the swipes of a tongue and the feel of a mouth expertly sucking, swallowing, and groaning around him coursed through him.

With panting breaths violet eyes opened to peer into cocky blue eyes as his older lover lay beside him his head reclined on his inclined hand. Without any hesitance or warning he raised his still shaking hand up to tangle in pale tresses and pull him into a kiss that spoke of his need to continue what they had started. The fighter was hardly in any position to deny his sacrifice of anything and began to trail his fingers over the sweat slicked skin as he moved with lazy grace to kneel between pale thighs. He smiled at the automatic motion of Ritsuka parting his legs to give him room to move. Leaning up to kiss his lover deeply he grabbed a pillow and quickly moved it underneath slender hips to offer some form of comfort.

As he moved his hand languidly over a smooth thigh to trail along a slowly growing arousal and caress the smooth skin of his lovers' sac before easing his hand lower and back he continued to kiss his raven haired partner deeply to try and ease his mind. When the violet eyed younger man tensed at the feel of just one finger circling his entrance lips lowered to assault a tender place on his neck and he slowly relaxed enough for the appendage to ease its way in. At first it burned and his hands moved to grasp pale shoulders tightly but as it moved in and out and stretched the burning eased somewhat until another joined its place. He hissed in discomfort and forced himself to breath deeply shuddering in pleasure when a deep and breathless voice said in his ear, "Skidaiyo Ritsuka, relax, it will get better soon."

Closing his eyes he did as he was told and tried to focus on relaxing, after a few moments of those fingers pumping in and out and stretching him he managed to get used to the feeling and he let out a cry of pain to which Soubi paused and kissed him softly and told him once more, "Relax kitten."

A few more deep breaths and he managed to relax and get his body to get used to the feeling and then those fingers moved, stretching and curling as though looking for something inside of him. They would move in and out and then back in to move and search once more and he didn't know what Soubi was looking for until those fingers brushed across something_ there_ and he saw white and arched into the body over his own with a moan of rapture escaping his lips. A few more brushes across that blissful bundle of nerves and he felt his entire body relax not even minding the slight burn still lingering there but knowing all he wanted was more.

He arched into the warmth of a hand encasing his slightly flaccid arousal and stroking in firm strokes to bring him to full arousal before those fingers eased out of him and he let out an audible sound of protest at the loss. A chuckle, a warm, gentle kiss and then whispered words in his ear and the breath caressing his ear making him shudder, "Stay relaxed, I'm sorry but this will hurt for a moment Ritsuka."

He could only nod and he instinctively tensed at the feel of something much bigger than those fingers but took a few deep breaths, this was Soubi so he was going to be fine he told himself. But then Soubi eased the head in and he had to force himself to relax again as he slowly, agonizingly slowly inched further in. He paused and held still and violet eyes opened to gaze into blue and it seemed to him that while he was trying to relax the older man was trying to reign in his self control. It was in the tension of his shoulders as he held himself up and still and the set to his jaw. Ritsuka took a deep breath and moved his hips and then his back arched off the mattress at the core splitting pain that course through him, it was less this time that his nightmarish first time had been but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

As he tried to calm his breathing and his racing heart as well as get his body to relax his eyes held blue ones to let his lover know he was alright and once he felt calm enough he nodded and Soubi eased out slowly until just the tip remained inside and then moved just as slowly back in all the way. After a few more of those motions a lazy pace was set and the raven lifted his legs to wrap around wider hips and shifted trying to meet Soubi's movements with his own. It took a few more times before he let out a loud moan when that bundle of nerves from before was struck, this time it was more intense and after that first time his older lover was able to hit it again and again while steadily picking up his pace.

An aggravated sound erupted in his throat when the blond slowed his pace just before the raven had reached his peak and refused to go any faster until they were no longer walking that ledge that would lead to euphoria. Again the same happened once the pace got faster only to slow down again to a lazy pace. A growl sounded from the raven before he said with a breathless hoarse voice, "Faster, go faster Soubi."

"Of course," and then the pace sped up and soon enough both of them were letting out their own passionate cries as they climbed higher and higher. Each thrust in and out went deeper and faster and hit that bundle of nerves. When a warm hand took hold of the arousal now trapped between them to pump in time with the thrusts and movements of their hips the younger could only throw his head back and let out a tirade of moans, groans, and panting breathless that soon became nothing but breathless gasps for air. When warm arms suddenly circled around a slender waist to the violet eyed young man up and onto a lap without pausing their movement for more than seconds then one hand moved to grasp the left hip to guide the movement neither could keep their voices down.

They soon moved as if in sync before finally reaching their peak, first violet eyes closed and a long drawn out moan sounded as his released soaked two stomachs and as his insides pulsed and contracted around the arousal still inside of him he pulled his older lover along to bliss with him. A grunt and a deep kiss that swallowed the remainder of whatever sounds they were making ending their session with both sated and content. Finally they had completed their bond, the one that should have been theirs before this moment but would be cherished always.

*****

I took a deep breath as I stopped outside the apartment, I reached into my pocket and took out my house key and unlocked the door. Then I removed my key and turned the doorknob cautious of where my mother was as I walked inside and closed the door. I stopped and removed my shoes then walked straight to the stairs and up to my room.

I closed my door silently and set my back pack on the floor next to my door then crossed the room and sat down on my bed. I looked out of the sliding glass door and saw a small amount of sunlight coming through the bottom. I laid back on the bed with my arms crossed behind my head and sighed, "I really hope he can be happy. I don't know why, why I feel so strongly for him after only being with him for a few days."

I rolled over on my side resting my head on my left arm and my right across my side. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. In my dream I awoke to find myself in a place filled with only light, nothing else was around me. I looked to my right suddenly hearing my name, it was my sister Elreka. She looked the same as the day she left, the day before the accident.

I smiled, "Elreka!"

She looked at me, "Who are you?"

The smiled faded from my face, "I am Azumi . . . "

She shook her head, "You are not my sister . . . my sister would never act as you do. She was never one to forget so many things."

I shook my head, "I'm . . . there was an accident . . . "

She shook her head and walked towards me, "No, they just tell you that. You don't even look like her, Azumi had red hair and green eyes, she was kind where you are not. She was devoted and innocent . . . you are not her."

She suddenly reached out and grabbed the front of my shirt then held me above the ground, "Where is Azumi?"

I felt tears touch my face, "I'm Azumi . . . "

Then she disappeared and I fell to the ground on my knees. I heard Soubi call my name saying, "Azumi, Azumi where are you little Azumi?"

I turned around and got to my feet, he looked at me and continued to call, "Azumi, where are you?"

I ran towards him and said, "I'm Azumi."

He looked at me, "No," he shook his head, "No you're not, my sister would never forget."

Then he disappeared and I turned to find my mother to my immediate right, she was screaming my name, "AZUMI! AZUMI!"

I ran to her and when she saw me she shoved me out of her way. She continued to call out, "AZUMI! AZUMI!" I fell to my knees and wept whipsering, "I'm Azumi, I'm Azumi, I just have to be."

Then I heard someone else whispering, "Azumi, Azumi wake up."

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room, someone was shaking me. I turned over to find Ritsuka and Soubi standing in my room. I started to shake and Ritsuka immediately embraced me and whispered softly, "It's okay, it's over now." I looked up at his face and saw a dagger in his other hand. I saw it come down to stab me in the back and then I woke up with a start, drenched with cold sweat and out of breath.

I moved to lean back against the wall and brought my knees up to my chest. I crossed my arms and rested them on my knees then burried my face in my arms and cried while whispering, "Am I really her?"

*****

Ritsuka woke up suddenly feeling a pain in his very soul, a sorrow that ran very deep. He looked up at Soubi's peaceful face and sat up. He then moved to put his feet on the ground and reached for his boxers and jeans nearby on the floor. Soubi sat up and grabbed him around the waist kissing the back of his neck. Ritsuka stood up and pulled on his boxers and said, "Not now, something is wrong."

As Ritsuka pulled on his jeans and buttoned and zipped them he saw Soubi dress as well. Ritsuka looked near the small bathroom for his shirt and put it on then looked back at Soubi who was completely dressed. Soubi looked at Ritsuka, "So, what is it?"

Ritsuka sighed, "We have to go to her, there's something seriously bothering her and from the feel of it she will need you more than me."

*****

I cried the tears falling from my eyes uncontrollably, "Why, who am I?"

I couldn't stop the tears, the doubt, the fears of being nothing more than a cheap imitation of the real Azumi. I heard my sliding door open but I couldn't stop crying and upon knowing it would be Ritsuka I didn't want him to see me crying, the real Azumi would never question her identity.

I felt Ritsuka sit down next to me, he reached out for my hands but I shook him off moving to the the farthest part of my bed. I curled up against the wall and leaned my forehead onto the wall. Ritsuka looked at me and then glanced at Soubi, "You have to say something to her Soubi."

Soubi nodded and brushed his hand across Ritsuka's back, Ritsuka moved from my bed and I felt Soubi sit down. He put his hand on my head and said softly, "Azumi, look at me please."

I sniffed and looked up at him, he then embraced me breaking my defensive hold. He held me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Tell me what is bothering you, what is causing your tears little Azumi?"

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered to him, "Who am I? Why am I here?"

Ritsuka moved to sit at my desk while Soubi let me go and held me out in front of him by my shoulders, "What do you mean, you are my little sister, Azumi. That is who you are, you are yourself, you are Azumi."

I shook my head fresh tears leaving my eyes, "No, I'm not, Azumi is someone else, someone who remembers everything, I can't prove who I am . . . "

He smiled and reached to his back pocket and took out a picture, he held it out in front of him, "I have a wallet full of pictures, memories that prove that you are who you are."

I looked at him and reached out to take the pictures, I looked at them while I wiped away my tears with my other hand. He smiled and placed his hand on mine and then I looked up at him, "I . . . "

Soubi shook his head, "Don't Azumi, you are my little sister, no matter what anyone else says to you. I know who you are, and you should believe that you are Azumi."

I nodded, "Thank you Eric, I mean Soubi . . . "

He smiled, "You can call by the name you know me by."

I smiled and handed him the pictures, he shook his head and gave them back, "I have my memories, you keep the pictures for your own."

I nodded and moved to get up from my bed, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet while standing up as well. I walked past him and then out of my room to the bathroom.

Ritsuka sighed as I walked out of the room and closed the door. Soubi turned and faced Ritsuka, "You two are far more connected than even you realize Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled, "I know that, I could tell when I first saw her. I never would have guessed that we had so much in common."

Soubi walked over to where Ritsuka sat down and knelt down in front of him, "I never would have wished for a better soul mate to my little sister. You two are truly meant to be . . . "

Ritsuka sighed, "You're so damn . . . "

Soubi took his hand in his and brought it to his lips, after he kissed it he said, "I know, but you do remember what they said; when you find the other part of your soul the bound will be stronger."

Ritsuka nodded, "I know, but I don't . . . "

Soubi shook his head, "Don't Ritsuka, you will have to let me go, you know that. You were lying with me when you felt her pain, your bound is already stronger with her and you haven't connected fully yet."

Ritsuka shook his head, "No, it isn't . . . "

Soubi reached up and touched Ritsuka's cheek and stood up, Ritsuka closed his eyes as Soubi bent down over him and kissed his forehead. Ritsuka opened his eyes and looked into Soubi's eyes, "Soubi, I can't . . . "

Soubi backed away and took Ritsuka's hand and pulled him to his feet. Ritsuka looked up at Soubi and met his eyes once more. Soubi smiled and bent down, "I will always love you Ritsuka, I will always be here for you. But you will have to let me go once you and Azumi have accepted your true destiny's."

Ritsuka reached up and touched his hand to Soubi's cheek, Soubi was startled by the action. Ritsuka turned his head up and using the hand that was on Soubi's cheek he gripped the back of his neck and for once pulled Soubi into a kiss. They both closed their eyes and then Ritsuka suddenly felt a pain in his chest, a chill running down his spine. He broke the kiss and stepped back from Soubi, he wouldn't meet his eyes.

Ritsuka looked to the door and suddenly heard Azumi's mother; "You devil child!"

There was a loud crash and a faint cry from Azumi, Ritsuka grabbed the back of his head suddenly. Soubi stepped up next to him to see blood on Ritsuka's hand when he released his hand from his head. Soubi watched Ritsuka as he heard another cry from Azumi, then watched as blood trickled down Ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka touched the side of his hand to his mouth.

Ritsuka shook his head, "No . . . " he ran to the door and when his hand closed around the doorknob Soubi grasped his arm. Ristuka looked at him and then he felt something else, his leg was throbbing and when he looked at his arm where Soubi had grabbed him he noticed blood. Soubi let go of his arm and looked at the blood, "Ritsuka, let me, she's my mother."

Ritsuka nodded and grabbed the deep cut that had appeared on his arm, he knew deep down that this made it finalized. He and Soubi would be only the past, his destiny lied with her. He watched Soubi walk out into the hallway. He looked down the hall to find the bathroom door open and then he heard Azumi's mom scream. She screamed out, "Eric! Where have you been?!"

He saw Soubi back out of the bathroom and then he saw Azumi's mom follow him. When Ritsuka looked at her he saw a flash of his own mother's face. He shook his head and looked at her, her eyes were the same as Soubi's, but so full of pain and depression. Her skin was pale, her hair was the same color as Azumi's with grey highlights in them.

Ritsuka watched as Soubi pushed past her and said, "What have you done? What have you done to Azumi?"

His mother stood there and shook her head then turned and pointed in the bathroom, "That is not Azumi!"

Soubi walked out of the bathroom and carried Azumi in his arms, Ritsuka felt his heart stop at the site of her. It was painful to have the same wounds, but more painful to see them on her. Soubi carried her into the room as Ritsuka stepped aside. Their mother walked over to the door of Azumi's room and she stopped and looked at Ritsuka.

I looked over at my mother as she looked at Ritsuka, Soubi set me down on the bed and stood in front of my bed while the two of us watched Ritsuka and our mother. She looked at him and raised her hand to point at him, "You, you're just a copy, an imitation."

Ritsuka sighed and I thought for a moment he was going to get upset. Soubi sat down next to me on my bed and took my hand, "Don't worry . . . "

Ristuka took a deep breath and smiled at her, "I know that, but I'm okay with that. But Azumi, she's not an imitation, her brother, your son can prove that to you."

She shook her head, "No . . . that's not my . . . "

Ristuka shook his head, "Yes she is, just ask your son . . . Eric, oh I give up," he looked at us, "I'm going to go to the park, see you two later."

With that Ritsuka walked off down the hallway and down the stairs. Soubi moved to go after him, but I grabbed his hand, "Wait, please . . . "

I could feel both of their pain, Ritsuka had always been called fake, an imitation, not real. I could feel his pain, it was radiating off of him, the same way it radiated off of Soubi to see him in pain. Soubi nodded and turned to face me. He looked at the cut on my arm, my busted lip and shook his head, "You're not supposed to let her do this."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know . . . "

My mother walked into the room, "Where have you been Eric, where is your sister?"

Soubi closed his eyes and stood up blocking her view of me. He looked right at her, "Mom, I want you to go to sleep now, please mom."

Soubi raised his hand in front of her and snapped his finger with one simple word, "Sleep." Then he stepped forward and caught her as she fell. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. I would have been horrorfied if I hadn't seen it before . . .


	4. Chapter 4

My brother is fairing very well and is on the long road to recovery. We were finally able to bring him home yesterday after 16 days in the hospital. Thank you for staying with this story and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Ritsuka sat down in the dark, empty park at the table that was secluded from the rest of the park. He rested his head in his hands and

sighed, "This is all too much like my own life. She is slowly gaining her memories from being around her brother. I regained all of my

memories when I met up with Seime at Seven Moons, the first time. She's too much like me, her mother, her missing siblings, the pain

she has endured, but she doesn't have ears or a tail and she's only fifteen. I didn't loose mine until I was fifteen, but that was because

of . . . Ritsuka shook his head and whispered, "No, now that our pain is shared I don't want her to . . . I don't want to trigger those

kind of emotions . . . " He stood up and slammed his fists down on the table, "This is all too much . . . my brother and Soubi, Soubi's

relationship to Azumi, this is all way too complicated. I love him . . . but the bound between me and Azumi is so strong, I can't break

it or fight it, I can't be with Soubi and be with her"

Ritsuka grabbed his head hearing a very powerful battle inition, once he recognized. Ritsuka turned around to find someone standing

in the shadow of the trees. He felt his entire body go severly cold upon seeing who it was as he stepped into the moonlight peering

through the trees.

He looked at Ritsuka, his peircing crystal, blue eyes making Ritsuka feel uneasy and even afraid. His light blue hair was tossling in the

wind reminding Ritsuka of the times in the courtyard of Seven Moons. Ritsuka stepped away his breath uneasy and hard to catch.

"Ritsuka-kun, how are you faring"

Ristuka shook his head and closed his eyes as he backed away slowly. Sensei was two inches taller than Soubi, he had a murderous

look in his eyes at all times. He was very fit for someone in his forties and looked as though he found a fountain of youth. Ritsuka

opened his eyes just in time to see him standing in front of him.

Ritsuka held his breath as Sensei reached up his hand and grabbed Ritsuka's wrist. The memories came flooding back before he

could shut them out, all the pain, the fear, the helplessness. Sensei held his wrist tightly, "You escaped before I had finished teaching

you Ritsuka-kun. That is not tolerable, now you will have to come with me"

Ritsuka pulled on his hand, but then Sensei grabbed the other wrist and held them painfully tight. Ritsuka shook his head, "No, I don't

want to go back . . . "

Sensei smiled at hearing the desolute fear in Ritsuka's voice, "It will be you or your sacrifice, do you wish to give her up so soon"

Ritsuka closed his eyes and gave in by lowering his arms, "No . . . "

Sensei nodded, "I finished my teachings with Soubi-kun, but you have much learning left to do. I will leave them both safely here if

you come with me freely. If you or they try to fight I will take you all and destroy Soubi-kun as he should have been destroyed when

Seime-san died"

Ritsuka nodded in understanding, "Hai, Sensei, I will do as you wish"

Sensei nodded, "Then it is settled," he released Ritsuka's wrists and brought his hand to Ritsuka's cheek. But before he could touch

his cheek Soubi appeared behind him and said abruptly, "Sensei, your hands will not touch him anymore"

Ritsuka let out his breath finally and looked at Soubi, as soon as he looked to Soubi he closed his eyes for a moment. Soubi looked at

Sensei, "What have you used to threaten him"

Ritsuka took a step forward, but he made himself in the range for Sensei to grab his wrist once more. Soubi moved very fast and in a

second he was in front of Sensei and had grabbed him by the throat. But even though Soubi had him by the throat Sensei only held

Ritsuka's wrist tighter. Ritsuka looked at Soubi, his eyes were darkened by hate, darkened by the same pain that he knew and felt.

Soubi gripped his throat tighter and still Sensei only tightened his grip. Ritsuka could feel his nails digging into his wrist, but he bit back

his pain, mostly out of not wanting to give Sensei the satisfaction of knowing he was causing him any.

Ritsuka heard a voice in his head, a soft, elegant voice that he knew to be Azumi's; "Ritsuka, what is going on? There is so much

darkness in your soul right now, and my wrist . . . "

Ritsuka took a deep breath and finally managed to swallow his fear, he took his other hand and grabbed Sensei's wrist, the hand that

held his own wrist. Ritsuka gripped his wrist and forced him to let go of his own, then he stepped back and looked towards the table.

He bent down by it and felt under the seat on his lefthand side. He found it, the dagger he had known Azumi had once put there for

times when she came to the park alone.

He found the handle and gripped it tightly in his hand then ripped it free of what bound it. He held the dagger in his hand and rose to

his feet turning around and putting the dagger behind his back. Soubi met his eyes and Ritsuka nodded slightly and Soubi released

Sensei. I threw the dagger to Soubi as Sensei fell to the ground gasping for air. Soubi caught the dagger and held it to Sensei's neck

as he rose to his knees and looked at them. Soubi glared at Sensei, "You will never lay a finger on him again"

Sensei smiled at this remark, "Hai, but I have had you completely Soubi-kun. I have already had your dear Ritsuka-kun . . ." Soubi

pressed the blade into his neck, making it bleed his neckk slightly. Ritsuka took a deep breath, "Why must you tempt your fate when

you are at the enemy's mercy Sensei"

Sensei looked at Ritsuka, "If tempting my fate allows me to hear your voice, I shall do all the tempting I can handle"

Ritsuka looked at Soubi, he turned the knife at Sensei's throat forcing him to look up. Sensei smiled once more, but his eyes met

mine; "I can see why Soubi-kun wanted you so badly Ritsuka. Seime may have ordered him to go to you, but it was Soubi that fell for

you. He came to love you more than he ever loved Seime, if he ever did"

Soubi shook his head, "Shut up Sensei," Ritsuka sighed, "Let him finish his lies Soubi"

Soubi looked to Ritsuka, "You wish to hear what he has to say"

Ritsuka nodded, "Why not, some lies can be read between to seeking a greater truth. If some of his words speak the truth that will be

more than the words you once spoke to me"

Sensei smiled, "Ritsuka, you are kind . . . "

Ritsuka scoffed, "You have no right to address me so informally"

Sensei smiled, "Ahh, of course, only American's like Soubi-kun and Azumi-chan have that privelage. Did your dear Soubi-kun tell

you why he let his sister die, why he allowed Azumi-chan to get hurt and taken"

Ritsuka sighed, "No, of course not, but I don't care to hear you tell me. You were speaking of Seime-san, so finish"

Sensei sighed, "I was going to, it was Seime that initiated such actions. Since Soubi-kun was named Beloved by me, he had no choice

but to follow Seime-san's orders. He ordered the capture of Elreka-chan and then conned the accident, he intiated it. Your brother

was quite evil and twisted Ritsuka-kun. I have to say that he was a lot like his very own teacher, Sensei Ryoko. Seime-san used to be

innocent once, but after Sensei Ryoko got a hold of him he became powerful and cold-hearted. He even initiated the kidnapping of

Azumi-chan, everything that happened to Soubi-kun's loved ones was planned by me and Seime-san. I only intiated the sickness his

mother suffers from and the death of his father, Seime-san did everything else. He was quite cruel and was regarded as a very

powerful master"

Ritsuka grabbed the dagger seeing Soubi's grip loosen. He looked at Sensei, "That is enough, how will Seven Moons handle loosing

you"

Soubi looked from Ritsuka to Sensei and tried to reach for the dagger. Ritsuka said very angstly, "No, I will be the one to do this"

Sensei smiled at him, "It will be my pleasure to die at your hands, your final trial"

Ritsuka smiled, "A trial I have been through before"

Sensei closed his eyes and Ritsuka sliced the blade across his throat. Sensei fell backwards on the ground and Ritsuka dropped the

knife and fell to his knees, "What . . . "

Soubi picked up the knife and then set it on Sensei's dead body. He held his hand over him and said, "Inflame," catching him on fire.

Ritsuka watched as he instantly turned to ashes and then was blown into the wind. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka by the hand and pulled him

to his feet, "Ritsuka, we have to get out of here, they will know he's died"

Ritsuka nodded and closed his eyes as Soubi put his arm around his waist and led him back to Azumi's home.

I ran down the stairs and opened the apartment door just as Soubi and Ritsuka came up to the door. I stood with the door open and

moved aside to allow Soubi to lead Ritsuka inside. I closed the door once they were in and followed them up to my room. Soubi put

Ritsuka down on my bed and leaned him back against the wall. Then he started to work on the wounds. As I looked at them I

noticed that they were in the same place that my own wounds had been. I watched Soubi heal Ritsuka's wounds, but the look in

Ritsuka's eyes was so blank, so very dark and secluded. I closed my eyes unable to withstand looking into his, but as I closed my

eyes I started to feel that darkness, that secludedness. I also saw that Ritsuka had been in the park, he had killed a guy with light blue

hair and crystal blue eyes. A man that he and Soubi looked at with much hatred, I even heard them call him Sensei. I opened my eyes

and looked at them once more. Soubi looked at me and closed his eyes, "Azumi . . . "

Ritsuka looked up and met my eyes then the light returned and tears clouded his eyes. I felt the saddness, the regret, I crawled to his

side on the bed and sat down next to him close to the wall. I turned his face to look at me as Soubi moved his hand to heal the gash in

the back of his head. I smiled, "Ritsuka, no matter what you did, it had to be done. There is no reason to blame yourself, he would

have taken everything you have left away from you. You shouldn't tell yourself that it was wrong, some people have to die.

Sometimes there is no other way to stop them"

Soubi lowered his hand having finished healing him and took Ritsuka's hand in his own, "She's right Ritsuka," Ritsuka looked at Soubi.

Soubi gripped his hand tightly, "Sensei threatened you with taking us away from you . . . "

Ritsuka cut him off, "Just like Seime-san made you do? Sensei had forced you to become Beloved instead of who you really are. In

doing that he handed you to my sadistic, twisted, cruel brother. Seime-san was so cruel to you, he forced you to do things that

probably killed you. Was everything he made you do why you said you would kill him for me if I wanted you to back when I was

only twelve"

Soubi nodded, "Yes, but I didn't want you to find out about that side of Seime . . . "

Ritsuka sighed, "I have all my memories back now Soubi, I know that Seime was always cruel. After he got back from that 'private

school' he started to protect me, somewhat. Sometimes he would set her off on purpose, but then he would bandage my wounds

while telling me I should run when she's like that. The truth was, she was always violent, she used to do the same thing to Seime as

well. He was pretty violent at times to, towards me and his friends. I know he was violent towards you, but because of the forced

bound between you and him, you grew to like his violence and control over you"

Soubi sighed with a nod, "Yes, I did, but once I met you I gradually broke away from Seime's control. You were never so controlling

and before Sensei got a hold of you . . . "

Ritsuka smiled and held Soubi's hand tightly, "Which you shouldn't blame yourself for. I should have let you come to me instead of

blocking that silent call that you recieved everytime I was in danger. I did that myself, I shouldn't have, I should have called you that

night when she had me tied up the second time"

Soubi kissed Ritsuka then and looked into his eyes, "Ritsuka, that was not your fault . . . I must say that when you held me I wanted

to take you right then, but you prevented me from doing so. Your unyeilding kindness and understanding for my pain stopped me

from doing so"

I walked into the room and smiled at seeing the two of them so close. I walked over to them and Soubi backed away from Ritsuka. I

saw a look of pain pass over Ritsuka's eyes. I sighed deeply and said, "You two should get out of here, she will wake up sometime . .

. "

Soubi shook his head, "No, I will not watch another one suffer because of their kindness. You are coming with us, you will stay with

me again. I don't want you to be left alone with her"

Ritsuka looked at me and nodded, "He's right Azumi . . . "

I noticed Soubi look at Ritsuka and regret passed over Ritsuka's eyes. But Soubi walked back to his side and grabbed his hand,

"Let's get out of here." Ritsuka grabbed my hand as Soubi led Ritsuka to the sliding door. I shook my head, "Don't you two know

how to use the elevator"

Soubi stopped, "We could do that, how about you two go on the elevator while I take the short cut." With that Soubi disppeared,

jumping off the balcony. Ritsuka led me back through the apartment then to the elevator. I watched him for a moment considering his

mixed expression, "Ritsuka . . ." I waited until he looked at me, "is something bothering you"

He smiled his mixed expression changing to a gentle one, "No, why do you ask"

I smiled in return, "I just felt tension in the air . . . are you sure Soubi will be okay by himself"

Ritsuka laughed at that, "Yes he will most likely take this time to smoke a cigarette"

"You make it sound like you don't like him smoking"

Ritsuka nodded, "Never have the smell gets on my nerves . . . " I noticed a slight blush touch his cheeks, "but I have grown

acustomed to the taste so I never got around to telling him to quit"

'Used to the taste huh, how far does the taste remain on him'

Ritsuka smiled and we stepped out of the elevator, he left my question unaswered. He led the way out of the building and sure enough

Soubi was standing outside smoking a cigarette. I smiled at him and then we walked down the street and towards the bus stop. Soubi

looked at Ritsuka with a sorrow in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out why it was there. Soubi suddenly seized Ritsuka by the wrist

which made me take notice of the bandages on his wrist. Soubi looked at me, 'We need a moment to talk, okay Azumi'

I nodded and took a seat at the bus stop to wait for them while Soubi led Ritsuka further down the street and not within hearing

range. I could see them because of the street lights, but I could make out what they were saying . . .

Soubi looked at Ritsuka moving to stand in front of him. Ristuka glared at him, 'What the hell . . . '

Soubi sighed, 'You killed him, without blinking Ritsuka, that isn't you. You're kind hearted, not cruel, never heartless . . . '

Ritsuka scoffed, 'Things change, as do people. Sometimes you have to kill to survive and that bastard . . . I have never hated and

loathed someone so much in my life. I still have someone else to kill, Sensei Ryoko'

Soubi shook his head, 'No Ritsuka, killing someone for vengence is wrong. It will change who you are . . . '

Ritsuka sighed, 'How many people's lives do you think someone has to take to kill someone without blinking. Yes it effected me to kill

him, but only because it meant I was finally free from that bastard, you're free from him. He wasn't the first, more like the fifth or six.

How do you think I got out out of there, by negotiating'

Soubi looked into his eyes, he saw the same coldness he saw in Sensei Ritsu's eyes and Seime's. That look, those thoughts and

emotions were not Ritsuka. Soubi held back his pain, the tears at the thought that he had lost Ritsuka as he took a deep breath and

said with a voice stern, threatening, and remarkably strong despite the emotions passing through him; 'I will not let you do that

anymore, I will help you regain who you truly are'

Ritsuka smiled, a smile that immediately reminded him of Ritsu, 'That can never happen and you're my sacrifice not my master'

I had felt cold, numb and trapped in a dark place as Soubi stood in front of Ritsuka saying words I couldn't hear. I had subconciously

stood up and walked over to them catching Soubi at; 'I will not let you do that anymore . . . '

I asked as I walked next to Ritsuka, 'What happen, what are you two hiding from me'

Soubi looked from Ritsuka to me, 'Taking lives . . '

I smiled and looked at Ritsuka, 'I figured you were darker than you let on. Let's settle this right now. Ritsuka I order you not to take

someone's life unless it is unavoidable'

Soubi smiled and we walked back over to the bus stop just in time to catch the bus.

Two days after I moved in with Soubi, it was busy and we barely had time to see Ritsuka. He had school and work, Soubi had work

and I had school and work myself. I had a job at a local diner three blocks from the school, I wanted to help Soubi with the bills and

pay my own way, even if he was my older brother. Today I sat outside the diner enjoying a break after a long day at school and being

on my feet for the past five hours. The quaint little diner was busy every night between four and midnight. I normally ended up getting

sent home around one or two in the morning, it was a twenty-four hour diner. But I only worked from three to eleven when I had to

go to school the next day. Soubi always came to pick me up after work.

Ritsuka let out a deep sigh as he headed home from the library, a long, late night of studying for his exam on monday in three classes.

He felt a cool breeze brush through his hair, but it was more than a breeze because it sent a cold shiver through his entire body. He

stopped and turned to look feeling eyes on him all of a sudden. He found nothing and turned back to go home. Then his eyes settled

on someone standing further down the sidewalk. The night shrouded the stranger and Ritsuka watched as he moved under a street

lamp. It was a man that stood as tall as Soubi, his dark red hair tied back at the base of his neck behind him. Ritsuka immediately

recognized the standard slacks and button down shirt under the noticeable black jacket, a jacket that had a patch on it that belonged

to the Seven Moons. Ritsuka's breath caught as the man walked towards him. He was pale and his eyes were a pale green, but his

eyes were cold and more vicious and cruel than anyone Ritsuka had ever met.

He stopped in front of Ritsuka and said one word, 'Unbind'

Ritsuka looked at him confused and then he felt like a hot poker was being pressed to his chest, right where his name was, the

connection he had with Soubi and Azumi . . . Ritsuka's eyes went wide with fear, pain, and shock, 'Who . . . what did you . . . '

The man's slender lips curved into s smile that made Ritsuka's skin crawl, 'I am Sensei Ryoko, I have to distinct ability to sever the

bounds between a fighter and their sacrifice. Or in your case both your fighter and your sacrifice. You can no longer call for them,

they can no longer call for you. I can also do whatever I wish to you and they will not feel it or be effected by it at all'

Ritsuka sighed and called for Soubi, but he recieved no response, nothing that told him he had connected with Soubi at all. He

coouldn't feel the connection with Soubi or Azumi. It was just emptiness, not the reassuring wamrth or knowing that told him he had

connected with them . . .

* * *

I am a very dark person when it comes to writing, I finished this chapter about a week and a half ago so I was in a dark mood. This story has only just begun and I still don't know where I want to go with this. Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here is Chapter 5, I have gotten back into my writing scheldule now that I have some free time between the hours of mindnight and five a.m. when my brother is sleeping soudly. He is getting better everyday but he cannot walk further than 250 feet. You can email if you want more detailed updates.

Enjoy this chapter, this is going to get darker and darker, just warning you.

* * *

Soubi stopped suddenly having just picked up Azumi from work and they were walking to the small apartment where they now lived.

Azumi's face went pale and she looked at Soubi. Both of them felt empty as though part of their very being was suddenly ripped away

from them. Soubi heard a slight whisper in his mind; "Soubi . . ." recognizing it to be Ritsuka but not as strong or powerful of a call as

it always was. Azumi heard the faint whisper as well but she couldn't suppress the uneasiness she felt upon hearing the voice. She

looked at Soubi and said with a remotely calm voice, "Soubi, Ritsuka . . . " Soubi nodded and they both ran back to the car, Soubi

instictively driving towards Ritsuka's house not knowing he had stayed late to study at the university . . .

* * *

He snapped back to Ryoko upon feeling his hand grab his still wounded wrist. Ritsuka felt himself being pulled out of the light letting

go of his backpack unknowingly. He saw a blur and then felt a pain in his back as Ryoko thrust him into the building only feet from

where they stood to the right. Ritsuka winced upon the pain in his head and back from the force he had been pushed against the wall.

He instinctively reached up with his other hand only to have it seized as well.

Ryoko's face was only centimeters from Ristuka's as he held him firmly against the wall. Ritsuka hissed when he struggled in vain due

to Ryoko's strength. Ritsuka turned his head when Ryoko's closed the distance in between them, Ryoko's breath on his neck sent

shivers through him. Ritsuka hissed in disgust to his physical reaction.

Ryoko flared at the stubborness Ritsuka had with him, he licked his neck loving the soft skin under his toung, the taste of clovers that

perfumed his skin naturally. It was a sweet after taste, he whispered into his neck, "I wonder what your blood would taste like."

Ritsuka's blood ran cold, his body stiffened and then, before he could react . . . Ryoko bit sharply into his neck drawing blood with

his filed teeth. He had always kept his teeth strong and sharp longing for the taste of blood. He enjoyed the painful, partially muffled

screams of Ritsuka. His cries of pain was melodious to his ears, the soft, gentle voice laced with anger and agony. His blood was

sweeter than the clover after taste of his skin, it was metallic, but it held a taste of honey and clover as well.

Ritsuka turned and twisted trying to break free. He felt something rough catch his wrists and realized that his hands were being tied.

How, where did he get the rope, and when did he close his eyes? Why did this man he had only met once have so much power over

him?

Ryoko continued to work with Ritsuka's mind keeping him from physically fighting him even though he still fought him mentally. He

tied his hands tightly with rope and they were tied above his head and Ryoko then summoned a thick, strong nail and nailed the

middle of the rope into the wall.

Ritsuka's body no longer listened to him as he tried to fight back, his body wouldn't obey his commands to kick and punch, to twist

and turn. His voice wouldn't allow him to scream or shout for help or in anger. Ryoko could read the anger, the fear, the complete

disgust and confusion in Ritsuka's eyes, "Your eyes give away as much as your ears and tail once did. But unlike Ritsu, I don't like a

fighter or fighting. I just like to cause pain, draw blood, torture, and have my way without any struggle. Struggling is a waist of time

and it breaks my victim so much faster when they have no control over their own body."

Ritsuka heard his words but couldn't form his own or make his body fight back. He felt Ryoko's hand reach up under his shirt the

cold of steel sending a chill up his spine. Ritsuka felt the sharp object lightly cut his abdomen, but found that again he could nothing

about it. He felt the pain grow rapidly and felt his body jerk as the blade bit into him. A gasp couldn't escape his lips, a scream, a cry,

only tears because he was rendered helpless. His tears feel from his eyes and he closed them to try and shut it out, to make it go

away. But the blade embedded inside him twisted and thrust deeper making a bile, metallic taste rise into his throat and the warmth of

his own blood slid outside his lips. He closed his mouth tightly slowly regaining control over his body. He moved his fingers feeling

them move, he moved his ankle and then summoning all of his strength he brought up his leg and kicked Ryoko away from him forcing

him to rip the blade out. Ritsuka yelled in pain, a yell laced with anger, frustration, and agony that echoed throughout the empty

courtyard.

* * *

Soubi heard his scream and he and Azumi ran in the direction of the scream . . .

* * *

Ryoko hissed as he moved forward throwing the knife at Ritsuka's leg and silencing him with his spells. But Ritsuka still kicked at him

and Ryoko was forced to stay back. Ryoko sighed, "Alright then Loveless"

Ritsuka's legs suddenly stopped moving, incapable of doing so and he looked at Ryoko in anger and hatred. Ryoko's face curled into

a vicious smile. He walked over to Ritsuka and stroked his cheek with his right hand, but Ritsuka couldn't control his body once again

or turn his face away. He then gripped his chin harshly and pulled it towards his own face and said coldly, "You will never again

belong to anyone other than me Loveless. Ritsu and Seime were my students and I know they have tasted you before, so has Soubi.

But I will know you inside and out and own you just the same. How long does it take I wonder for someone your age to recover from

a severe head trauma?"

Ritsuka's eyes went wide with fear and then Ryoko slammed his head back against the wall rendering him unconcious and with a

busted head. Ritsuka's body went completely limp and with the wave of his hand Ryoko released him from his binds and watched him

fall to the ground in a heap. Blood under his head making a puddle in the grass along with the deep stab wound. Ryoko then

disappeared deep into the night . . .

* * *

Soubi stopped having felt another fighters' energy, but then it was gone. Soubi looked around and his eyes fell to a heap on the

ground only ten feet away lying in the grass. Soubi's heart stopped, his body filling with dread, pain, anger, fear and then it went numb

upon seeing the dark puddle by his head and abdomen.

Azumi looked in the direction Soubi looked in and cried out, "Ritsuka!"

She ran to him falling to her knees next to him, "Ritsuka, Ritsuka wake up please . . . "

Soubi stood next to her and looked at him taking out his cell phone. He fell to his knees as he said to his phone, "University of

Chicago outside the library. Victim is Ritsuka Aoyagi, age nineteen. He has a deep stab wound and laceration on his abdomen and a

severe head trauma. It looks as though he was a victim of assault maybe attempted manslaughter, medical attention needed

immediately."

Azumi sat there with Ritsuka, Soubi having instructed her not to move him so she only sat there holding his hand and talking to him.

When the paramedics arrived only ten minutes later Soubi told them what they needed to know and sent Azumi with him to the

hospital while he gave the police what he knew. It took an hour to complete the paper work and file a report before Soubi was

allowed to leave calling Azumi to ask which hospital he had been taken to.

* * *

He walked into the E.R. and found Azumi sitting close to the receptionist desk waiting for any news as to what was going on. Soubi

knew that if anything needed to be consented for Ritsuka that he alone was capable of doing so. Two hours into waiting a nurse came

over to them and politely said, "Jackson 1234."

Soubi nodded having recognized the code name for Ritsuka from what the police had told him. He stood up and grasping his sisters'

hand followed the nurse to a small, private, green room with a couch and four chairs seated around the room against the walls. Soubi

and Azumi sat there for only ten minutes when three surgeons came into the room. Soubi stood up and nodded in acknowledgement.

Two of the surgeons looked Japanese and stood as tall as Soubi, the other was an american with mouse brown hair who stood at five

foot seven.

The male surgeon with black hair nodded, "I am Dr. Belax, this is Dr. Ross, and Dr. Finigan;" He had motioned to the male surgeon

first and then the female.

Dr. Belax motioned for Soubi to sit down and did the same after he did. The doctor looked at Soubi, "He did suffer severe head

trauma, from the description of the scene and the trauma young Ayoagi suffered it was most likely from a severe blow to the head

with a lot of force into a nearby wall. It created blood clots in the back of his head and brusing within his brain as well. We

currently have him stablized, but as he is nineteen and currently unable to give us consent we found that you have rights to him."

Soubi nodded and took a stack of papers which the surgeon explained gave them rights to do whatever necissary to save Ritsuka's

life. The surgeon also explained that Ritsuka would need a organ transplant and blood transfusion. Soubi didn't know how he was

holding himself together and the surgeon told him that they had donors for Ritsuka and only needed the signed consent forms to

perform the operation. They were going to do the blood tranfusion and brain surgery today, but they would have to wait to do the

organ transplant because they didn't want to stress his heart too much at once and cause a stroke. Soubi led Azumi out of the green

room and then out of the E.R. It would take up to four hours or more to perform the needed operation and there was a risk that he

could die, brain surgery was risky and deadly.

* * *

Soubi stood just outside and leaned back against the wall while Azumi slumped down on her knees next to him in tears. Soubi held

strong believing with all his heart and soul that Ritsuka would live through this, he would be strong, his drive to live would pull him

through this . . .

* * *

Seven hours later . . .

Soubi and Azumi were led to the ICU waiting room on the other end of the hospital and met with the same surgeons inside a green

room in the ICU waiting room. The surgeons delivered good news first then Dr. Belax looked at them silently and explained.

"There is a risk that he may have brain damage, memory loss, and a change in personality. He survived the brain surgery and only had

a dangerously low heartbeat when he removed the blood clot on the back right side of his brain. He is stable, but he is in a deep

coma. We have him on oxygen tubes and had to remove the back part of his skull. We had to cut off his hair to due so, but

depending on how long it takes for him to regain conciousness we do not know the full extent of what the blood clots and bruising

have done to Mr. Aoyagi."

The female surgeon looked at them and said, "This young man is remarkably strong, not many have lived through an operation such as

his, nor as much as we had to do in order to save his life. We had to perform the organ transplant due to internal bleeding. But his

heart held strong through that, he has to lie on his front in a bed designed to do so due to where the bruising and blood clots were.

You can go see him now, the receptionist can show you to where he is."

The other surgeon took a deep breath and said directly to Soubi, "He will look different and it will be hard to see him. We already ran

an MRI and found that whoever attacked him also sexually assaulted him. There were lacerations and bruising on his wrists showing

he was bound. His muscles were strained as well indicating someone holding him down or forcing him to stay still."

Soubi nodded and stood thanking the doctors with a hand shake. Once they left the room he looked to Azumi noticing that she was

no longer crying, but her eyes were filled with fear, pain, confusion, and stress. Soubi, once again with a calm demeanor, walked out

of the room holding his sisters hand and led her to the receptionist. She took out a peice of paper, two blue tags to be pinned to their

clothes and explained that they had to remain calm and not become hysterical while they were upstairs and that visitors had to sign a

paper before going up to see them everyday. She also stated that they would have to scrub down and wear gloves and gowns before

seeing him. Soubi and Azumi signed the paper and followed her as she led them up the staircase to the ICU on the second floor. She

led them into the room three doors down the hall. There were at least ten other patients and once they were scrubbed, gloved, and

wearing gowns, a nurse led them to the fourth bed on their left.

* * *

He lay there in a hospital gown, machines beeping and moving to breath for him. The bed was a specially made bed that had Ritsuka

lying on his front with a hole at the head of the bed where his face rested. Soubi looked at the machines, they were stable. He

walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it, Ritsuka looked so helpless, his hair gone, the tubes shoved into his mouth and down

his throat. Soubi felt the tears well up but wouldn't allow one to fall as he looked at his sacrifice, Azumi also managed to keep her

tears from falling, but was unable to say anything.

Soubi reached up and stroked Ritsuka's face and whispered to him, "I love you Ritsuka-chan."

Soubi felt Ritsuka's hand grip his own for a moment, but then it fell limp. Soubi sighed, brought Ritsuka's hand to his lips and kissed it

lightly, "I should go, you sleep and get better Ritsuka."

I couldn't bring myself to touch him, the shock I was going through wouldn't allow my mind and body to coexist as they normally did.

I longed to touch him and let him know, even subconciously, but my mind was numb. I felt numb, the fatigue from a full day and a late

night didn't register, the hunger from eating only one meal didn't come to me. My eyes were glued to him and I didn't even notice that

Soubi had moved to my side and was gripping my wrist until he said, "Let's go back down Azumi."

* * *

I looked at him after moments passed and allowed him to lead me over to the sink where we stripped our gloves and scrubs and then

washed our hands again. As he led me out of ICU and then down the stairs to the waiting room I still couldn't manage to say anything.

Soubi walked me down the hall and towards a smoking area then he took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He sat me down on a

nearby bench next to him and I continued watching him as his shaking hands brought a cigarette to his lips and he lit the cigarette with

an unsteady hand.

I took the lighter from him and then his pack and lit my own cigarette. I continued to watch him as I smoked my cigarette. He was

slowly falling apart, the shockk was setting in, the sorrow, the trauma of seeing Ritsuka before and after the hospital. He said under

his breath only so that I could hear, "I didn't feel it at all, I felt the severing at our connection, but that has happened before. The bond

between the two of us is stronger than that of a fighter and sacrifice. How could I not . . . "

I stopped him finally finding my voice and startled at how steady and calm it was, "I didn't feel it either, and I am his sacrifice. I love

him as well and we share so much. Our lives were so similar, our souls much the same . . . but I didn't feel it either . . . "

I stopped, my body suddenly throbbing in intense pain and tasting a metallic, warm liquid in my mouth, I moved my free hand to wipe

it from my mouth to find that it was blood. I looked at my own blood on my hand and felt a horrible pain in my abdomen, then it grew

until my head was throbbing prefusely. I grabbed my stomach and then my hand dropping my cigarette and then falling to my knees

on the ground shaking the bench. Soubi knelt down next to me, "Azumi, Azumi, what's wrong . . . " his voice faded as I lost

conciousness . . .

* * *

Soubi caught Azumi as she fell unconcious, three nurses and two doctors ran over to him and Azumi having been outside for a smoke

break. Soubi let her be taken into the arms of a doctor only a few years older than himself. He had golden brown eyes, pale skin, and

golden blond hair. The other doctor was also pale skinned and had night blue eyes, bright yellow, blond hair, and said to the first

doctor, "Edward, she has internal injuries," she looked to a nurse in blue scrubs; he had slightly tanned skin, brownish blong hair, light

brown eyes that held a gentle-hearted kindness in them. She said with authority and known leadership, "Get a gurney and the

nerology team and let them know we have a femal patient, aproximately five foot, two inches, weight is about one hundred and fifteen

pounds."

She then looked at Soubi, "How old is she, what is her name?"

Soubi looked at her, his voice shaky and broken, "Azumi, she's seventeen, my little sister."

She nodded, "Alright, contact your parents . . . "

He cut her off, "She is the only family I have left . . . first Ritsuka and then my own little sister . . . "

Edward looked at the woman, "Ritsuka Aoyagi, it is possible she had just developed the same injuries as him. She may be his

sacrifice. I believe this is Soubi Agatsuma, his fighter . . . "

The nurse the woman had addressed had returned with a group of three and then Azumi was moved to a gurney. The neurologist

team immediately began examining her and Edward and the doctor with the blond hair stood with Soubi and the nurse she had

addressed. The woman coaxed Soubi onto the bench and took his hand in hers, "Alright Soubi, please tell us the extent of young

Ritsuka's injuries."

Soubi looked at her, his brillant blue eyes drained of color and emotion. He was silent for a moment before he met her eyes and said

with a calm, yet emotionless tone; "He suffered massive head trauma, and internal injuries requiring a organ transplant, was sexually

assaulted, and had bruising and lacerations onhis wrists. He also had to have a blood tranfusion and had blood clots and bruising to

his brain in the back and right side of his brain . . . "

Soubi's voice failed him then and he couldn't find the will to continue. The woman held his hand tightly and asked, "Is there anyone

that we should call and explain this to that isn't already here?"

Soubi nodded and forced words that were dull with shock form from his throat; "Michael, Ritsuka's roomate and class mate, and

Jason and Halani, Azumi's friends, her teachers, our scitzophrentic mother, Ritsuka's teachers . . . "

She nodded, "Alright, I will take care of that for you," she then looked to Edward, "Ed, could you give me . . . " Soubi then pulled out

his phone and handed it to her while whispering, "Their numbers . . "

Winry looked at his phone and took it from his shaking hands and handed it to Ed, "Could you tell them, I am sure their numbers are

on his phone. Al, get some sedatives, I don't want to admit the only one that can sign consent forms for the two patients he knows

here."

Ed nodded and pulled up the contacts dialing the number for Michael. Then he stepped out of their hearing range as Al ran off to get

sedatives and the woman continued to try and keep the obviously shocked and broken Soubi. She simply looked at Ed and said

within his mind, 'He may begin to hyperventilate. His sister and that young man are his entire life. He just reunited with his sister and

Ritsuka and him have just recently consimated their relationship.'

Ed's soft spoken, and understanding voice do to be a doctor for five years said to her, 'Try to keep him calm until Al returns, he is

much more experienced with soothing and calming people.'

Her voice came sharply, 'What is that supposed to mean?'

His laugh came to her filling her with the warmth she had just noticed had drained from her body; 'Nothing, he is just the better

consultant and the understanding voice.'

She shook her head and said softly to Soubi, "I am sure that they will both pull out of this Soubi. They are young and strong, you have

to be strong for them while they are healing."

* * *

I never intended to write a cross over, but this story is still mostly about Ritsuka, Soubi, and Azumi and I won't go too much into it with other characters I have added to the story. They are there for a reason, I am just not certain what that is yet. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so very sorry it took this long to update, I'm horrible, I've been so busy lately, but I swear I didn't forget about it. Well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Soubi sat in the waiting room lost in his own mind, memories of all the times he had spent with Ritsuka and the small amount of time he spent with his younger sister flashed in his mind. Al had talked him down a few hours ago, but there was no word on either of their conditions. His mother hadn't arrived, he doubted she would even come at all. Michael said he would be there as soon as he could. But he was late arriving.

A few more hours passed by with still no word at all, Soubi looked up upon hearing a familiar voice. Al was walking up to him, ''Soubi-san, Michael is here.''

Michael walked up to them and sat down next to Soubi. Al remained where he was and then said to both of them, ''My brother will be in here to speak with shortly on their conditions. But he wanted me to come and make sure you were doing alright.''

Soubi gave a slight nod, but he still said nothing. Michael looked at Al, ''Do you know how Rit-chan is doing?''

Al gave a slight smile and shake of his head, ''No, I'm afraid not.''

Fourty to fifty minutes later Ed came into the waiting room with Winry at hs side. Soubi and Michael stood up and Al turned and faced them. Ed addressed Soubi, ''Can we speak somewhere more private?"

Soubi nodded and he and Michael followed the three into a small conference room. Once inside and seated at the rectangular table that seated eight Ed sighed.

He looked at Soubi, ''Mr. Agatsuma, Mr. Aoyagi is currently stable and recovering well. But I have to inform you of the risks he is under from the operation. The worst case scenario is that he may have some memory loss, it could be severe amnesia or acute, we won't know for sure until he awakens. Also duo to the head trauma, there may be other side effects. I am afraid I am not a neurosurgeon, so I cannot be of much help explaining that part. The organ transplant had to be done as well, it was too dangerous not to do so. Since that had to be done, his heart was stressed out, and he nearly straightlined, but he pulled through it. The worst of it still isn't over yet, we are keeping him in I.C.U. for the time being to make sure nothing goes wrong, he's still in a critical stage.''

Soubi nodded, ''Thank you . . . ''

Winry smiled softly, ''Your sister is doing quite well, she is recovering right now. The operation she had to go through was from internal bleeding in the kidney's and a liver transplant. But she held strong and I am quite sure she will be alright. The rest of her injuries were very minor and not nearly as serious as we thought at first.''

Soubi nodded once more, ''Thank you . . . ''

She nodded, ''Of course, but it may be wise to keep your guard up, this looked like something from your league, the amount of internal damage could have been fatal. I am sure if you ask the nurse the two of you may go and see them. They were putting up quite the fight when we had them seperated and we had to heavily sedate them. But they calmed when we placed them in beds next to one another.''

Soubi smiled softly, ''Thank you both for all your help, we can see them now, correct?''

Winry nodded, ''Yes you may, your friend may go with you, it would probably be wise to take someone else with you.''

They left and Soubi took a moment to take everything in and regain his composure. He then walked out of the room to be greeted not only by Michael, but by Jason and Halani as well. They had very concerned looks on their faces and Soubi took in a deep breath.

''They are recovering, they both still have a long road ahead of them, but Azumi is in better shape than Ritsuka is. They have been placed in beds next to one another because apparently they reacted violently to everyone while they were seperated. Azumi should be fine, but Ritsuka is still in the critical stages.''

Michael blanched and made to say something, but he couldn't find the words to express how he felt. He nodded and Halani leaned into Jason as she cried, but she was looking more relieved than anything. Jason held her tightly against him and met Soubi's eyes, ''So you're the illustrious Eric, eh?"

Soubi nodded, ''Yes, if that is what you wish to believe. Right now I have more to be concerned with than your scrutiny.''

Soubi greeted Al at the front desk and he offered to take Halani up to see Ritsuka and Azumi, even though he knew she had no real concern about Ritsuka. Jason made to object, but Michael intercepted him before he could say anything. Soubi followed with Halani behind Al up to the second floor above the waiting room. They passed by four double doors before stopping at the ones to their left. They walked in as Al walked off offering his condolences and then they were intructed to wash their hands, put on scrubs and gloves before the nurse led them to the beds in the corner to their left.

Soubi stood next to Ritsuka's as Halani stood at Azumi's side. Soubi glanced over at Azumi, she had an oxygen mask on and he could see the frailness of her even paler skin. She looked younger than her fifteen years and he closed his eyes against the rising heartache of her state and the memories of the first time she had been in the hospital when she had been hit by a car. He faced Ritsuka as Halani held Azumi's hand in hers and cried silently at the look of her best friend.

Soubi opened his eyes after a few deep breaths and finally took in the sight of Ritsuka. He was deathly pale, had oxygen tubes down his throat, had many bandages on him with dried blood seeped through them and his gown. His forehead had staples in it and his head was bandaged as well. He looked like he was in a coma. Soubi flinched and felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart at the ice cold feel of his hand. Soubi knelt down on his knees and brought Ritsuka's hands to his lips as he said softly; _''She's going to be fine Ritsuka, so just worry about recovering yourself. Hang in there, this is no time to let anyone defeat, not when your life is tied to hers so securely. If you won't live for me or anyone else, then live for her. Ski daiyo Ritsuka-kun, ski daiyo . . . ''_

Soubi felt the stinging in his eyes and got to his feet, he blinked back his tears and squeezed Ritsuka's hand before he moved to let go. Ritsuka squeezed his hand very slightly, but Soubi felt it. Soubi gazed at Ritsuka's sleeping face and bent over him to kiss him lightly on the forehead. Then he released his hand and stepped away from the bed. He then moved to stand on the other side of Azumi's bed behind him and took in a deep breath to center himself.

Halani's eyes were red and puffy and she was obviously distraught. Soubi knelt down next to Azumi's side and took her hand carefully in his own, mindful of the i.v. in his hand. He stroked his thumb over the top of her wrist and kissed her hand lightly, bending his head to do so. He then stood up and brushed her hair behind her ear and softly whispered in her ear; ''He will be fine as long as you are. Worry about getting better yourself first, alright? Ritsuka is strong, I can aasure you he will be just fine as soon as you recover little Azumi. Be strong and rest.''

Her hand flinched and he felt her hand grasp his as he turned to leave. He looked at her and smiled softly, he squeezed her hand reassuringly and then helped Halani away from the bed and out of the gloves and scrubs. He then led her back downstairs. Then he escorted Michael up to see Ritsuka and Michael even said softly to Azumi that he hoped she got better soon and that everyone was waiting on both of them to get better soon. Soubi couldn't help but smile at his kind gesture.

After a few hours it was once again only Soubi at the hospital, Al, Winry, and Ed all kept him company as he went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They all offered kind words of encouragement that the two would be alright with time. But it was really to have both of them respond to his pressence that had enstilled the hope that they would be alright in time.

* * *

It may not entirely make up for the time it took to update, thanks for reading and please review. Also, thanks to _Troublesome67_ and _Kukuacho_ for the reviews to this story, gomensai for taking so long to update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoiler Alert-Spoiler to the anime. **_I should probably start naming my chapters so that I don't mix them up sigh Well here's another chapter, two in a row now, to make up for it taking so long to update. :happy: _

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

Soubi jumped when he was shaken by the shoulder by Al. Behind him stood two people he remembered encountering shortly before he and Ritsuka had been seperated. Melissa and Joel Mendonza from Chicago. Melissa's long burgundy hair was loosely draped across her shoulders and she was wearing a short sleeved, knee length, dark blue dress with black, knee high, leather boots. She had jade green eyes and tanned and toned features with a soft, graceful look to her. Joel stood with his arm around her waist in black pants, boots, and a t-shirt. His dirty blond hair and slightly tan skin made his crysatline blue eyes stick out. He had eyes that seemed to be able to look past your defenses and a wise look in his eyes as well.

Soubi smiled at them, ''You didn't need to travel all this way, they will be fine.''

Al smiled and sat down next to Soubi; ''Soubi-san, I called them after looking through you and Mr. Ayogi's files to see that they were listed as contacts. When I told them what happened they insisted that I tell them where you were.''

Soubi sighed and looked at Melissa as she sat down on his other side and hugged him. She pulled away and held him by his shoulders, ''I also talked with the married couple who helped them, they told us about what had occured and the risk that it may have been someone from Seven Moons. I think it may have been Ritsu-sensei, he has been spotted in the States lately. But we only found that out on our way here to you two.''

Joel sat down next to Melissa, ''Plus, both of you saved our lives, it was the least we could do to be here for you when you need someone. Without a sacrifice, you're practically defenseless, no matter how strong you are, we both know you can only last so long alone. After Kasame-sensei was reported dead Seven Moons put a bounty on both your heads. But they are soley focussed on Ritsuka, they know he was the one that killed him.''

Soubi sighed and stood up, ''Perhaps it would be better for you to tell me what you have discovered somewhere more private. I could use some fresh air afterall.''

Melissa was hurt at the lack of emotion and the drained look of Soubi. She nodded and Joel took her hand in his own as they got to their feet to follow Soubi outside to the smoking section. Al said a hastey farewell and departed off back to his duties.

They found a secluded wall to lean back against where they wouldn't be overheard. Soubi lit up a cigarette and after a few drags said to them, ''Well, what have the two of you found out?''

Joel took a deep breath and looked directly at Soubi, ''Rit-chan has become quite dangerous Soubi. When he broke out of Seven Moons, well, he killed a lot of fighters, sacrifices, and a few of the actual leaders of Seven Moons. He killed Kasame-sensei's fighter, Ritsu-sensei's new fighter, destroyed all the Zero's and completely obliterated the system and Soundless, Breathless, and Hopeless. He was like a demon, heartless and merciless. From what we heard he knew one pair of Zero's and Breathless, and yet he killed them. I think things have escaladed beyond control, after we found out what he did we were sorta' glad that he was in the hospital . . . ''

Soubi glared at him then looked away and down at the ground. They were all silent for a moment while Soubi processed what Joel had said. _'Ritsuka killed, that isn't like him at all . . . he always detested violence because of his mom . . . he hated fighting . . . he hated the violence involved . . . I've failed him, on so many levels. His innocence was stripped from him, and he became a ruthless killer, the true perfect fighter . . . '_

Melissa looked at him, ''Soubi, have you noticed it while he has been here . . . ''

She was cut off by the distraught and tortured look in Soubi's eyes, he'd answered her question.

''Soubi-san, don't tell me . . . he really did kill Kasame-sensei in cold blood.''

Soubi nodded but wouldn't meet her eyes he stood and put out his cigarette only to light up another one. He turned his back to them and said with a emotionless, empty voice; ''I saw the look of a killer, like a animal traped in a corner he couldn't get out of . . . Ritsuka is gone, he's been broken and stripped of everything that made him Ritsuka. He is more than an empty shell, now he's acting on instinct. I . . . failed him, I let them get a hold of him and now he's gone.''

Melissa sobbed and Joel held her in a tight embrace and rubbed her back soothingly. He looked over her shoulder at Soubi; ''You pulled out of it, so can he.''

Soubi took in a deep breath and looked at him, ''Ritsuka's pure, innocent personality pulled me out of it. It was the love and the bound that grew stronger over time that shaped me into someone worthy of Ritsuka, but . . . I never was worthy of him, look at what happened to him . . . because of me, because I wasn't able to protect him. I . . . don't know how to pull him back . . . that was always the task appointed to the sacrifice, the sacrifice is the one to shape who the fighter becomes. I am still his fighter, but now he is Azumi's fighter and she, his sacrifice, she is the only one that can save him now.''

Melissa straightened and she wiped away her tears, ''Then we will have faith in her. She is your sister, isn't she Soubi-san?''

Soubi nodded, ''Yes, but even little Azumi has changed. I have failed all those that mean so much to me. I failed to protect her from the cruelty of this life and our mother. I have failed Ritsuka, and I failed his friends and so many of my own.''

Melissa broke away from Joel's hold and grabbed Soubi by his arm and narrowed her eyes at him.

''Soubi Agatsuma, don't you dare start thinking you are a failure. Without you, Ritsuka would have had to face everything alone. Azumi would not have lived as long as she did, you know that. You hate your mother and it was because of Seime's control over you that you couldn't help Azumi. Ritsuka needed you once Seime lost control of you. We all know that Ritsuka would have been killed and broken if not for you. He may have changed and lost who he used to be, but he has the chance to get that all back. He has that chance because of when you were there for him and what you have done for Azumi.''

Joel nodded, ''She's right Soubi-san, we helped Ritsuka get back on his feet when he stayed with us the first time you two were seperated. We learned a lot about both of you, and how much you did for him. Have faith in him and Azumi, they will pull through and then all of us will help them like we always have, that's what friends are for.''

Soubi nodded, ''Friends . . . ''

Ritsuka was lost in his dreams, deep into them as though he was physically there.

_He could feel the cold of the snow around his feet, the freezing, cutting chill on his skin. He walked with his arms wrapped around himself to try and keep some warmth down the deserted street towards the school, the same school where Seime had faked his death. He knew what awaited him there, knew that up the path he walked hung Yaiyo from a rope tied to a tree, clinging to life. Knew that his teacher drifted in the freezing river hanging onto the last shreds of her life. He had woken in session with his psychiatrist, but after reliving this nightmare over and over again, he found that he no longer felt anything nor cared to do anything for them. They were all pretty much dead anyway, there was nothing he could do. He stepped into the school and climbed up the stairs walking into his old classroom to find Yuiko where he had seen her before._

_He knelt down next to her and removed the thin jacket around him and placed it around her. She smiled weakly at him and he pressed his finger to her lips so as not to have to hear her voice and said softly, with emotion he couldn't feel within himself._

_''It's okay Yuiko, I know you love me, and I love you as though you are my sister. Rest now, it's almost over.''_

_Tears feel from her eyes and she nodded as her eyes glazed over in death and she fell limp. Ritsuka stood and walked out of the room and up to the fourth floor then to the classroom where Seime's illusion sat in the chair. Seime looked over at Ritsuka and Ritsuka glared at him and watched as flames enveloped him._

_''Ritsuka-kun, you truly are Loveless, merciless, and heartless now, the true ultimate fighter . . . I'm sorry I failed you little brother.''_

_Ritsuka smirked, ''You and everyone else Seime-san.'' Ritsuka turned towards the door and was met by Soubi, in his twelve year old self's body he could nothing about Soubi grasping him by his throat and lifting him off the ground. He could only grunt when Soubi thrust him against the wall. Ritsuka closed his eyes and focused his energy on Soubi forcing him away from him, but this time not catching him on fire._

_Ritsuka fell to his knees and gazed up at Soubi as he slowly disappeared, he saw Seime's face smiling at him at the last moments. Then the dream faded and he was standing in complete darkness. He turned and looked around him, but found nothing there. Then he felt a sharp pain shoot through him and the room was engulfed in light. He now stood before a mirror to reveal himself at the age of fifteen. He back away from the mirror and turned his back to it to enter a dimly lit room. Kasame-sensei stood leaned against the wall._

_Ritsuka shuddered and backed away, but Kasame-sensei was in front of him in a flash and before he could react he was held with his wrists above his head against the wall. Ritsuka growled in his throat and raised his leg kicking Kasame-sensei in the stomache and away from him forcing him to release him. Ritsuka's hand subconciously touched his ears on top of his head when he felt his tail wrap around his waist._

_He glared down at his tail and cursed it silently in his head for his tail and ears being the reason Kasame found it just to do what he knew was coming. It was a never ending nightmare, the same nightmare that had made him feel numb and the true feeling of hate and murderous intent. This moment, this memory was what had changed him into someone no one knew, someone he never meant to become. Ritsuka leaned back against the wall and glared at Kasame-sensei, ''You bastard, this is all your fault.''_

_Kasame smiled wickedly at him, ''You lost who you were on this night Rit-chan, you pushed others away and made them fear you. You've become a murderer, an unstoppable force because of me, and you hate and loathe me for it.''_

_Ritsuka hissed and this time he moved in a flash and had Kasame-sensei pinned against the wall. He saw a flash of fear in Kasame's eyes and smiled, ''Because of you, I have lost everything I even held dear. You will not have me this night, or any other.''_

_Ritsuka released him and closed his eyes feeling the hate and loathing, the disgust he felt for the man in front of him build up and flow through him. He opened his eyes and unleashed the magic he had been building up. But he made sure that he didn't kill him, only left him unconcious. Then the scene changed again in a blinding flash of light._

_Now he stood before the diner he remembered in Chicago, the night he met Melissa and Joel. The night he had saved them from uncertain death to a pair of Zero's from Seven Moons. He ran to the back of the diner and saw Melissa and Joel lying on the ground, beaten and defeated, but still alive. He glared at the pair of Zero's, both pale skinned, Japanese, with black hair, onyx eyes, and one inches taller than the other. The shorter one was a girl of his age with a black, short sleeved, knee length dress and black boots. She had silver braclets on both arms and five earrings in each ear. The guy standng next to her wore all black as well and had six piercings in each ear._

_They looked at him and the girl smirked, ''Ahh yes, the one we were seeking, Loveless.''_

_The boy laughed, ''Loveless, you still have your ears and tail."_

_Ritsuka laughed himself and looked at the tail tightly wound around his waist. It actually made him feel hapy to see the tail now that he wasn't around Kasame. He looked back at them and said, ''I declare a spell battle for their lives.''_

_The Zero's laughed, ''You,'' the girl continued, ''someone who still has their innocence wishes to fight a battle to the death over two people you do not know?''_

_Ristuka smirked, ''If you're certain you can win, then why question it. Do you accept?''_

_The guy nodded, ''Yes we accept, battle system activate.''_

_Ritsuka nodded, ''Auto battle system activate.''_

_The girl raised her hand to him once they were engulfed in an alternate world of blue around them. She smiled wickedly, ''Restrain.''_

_''Denied, zero damage. Piercing ice cut through their skin.''_

_''Defend,'' the girl said. Ritsuka sighed, ''Notes of love and life slice through their defenses.'' The two screamed and the girl fell to her knees, ''Fire engulf his will.''_

_Ristuka was forced a step back, but his eyes glazed over darkly in determination. He raised his hand to them, ''Restrain, disable sound, movement, and sight.''_

_A flash of light struck them and they let out another scream then the guy fell to his knees with his hands over his eyes. Another flash hit them and then they were restrained with the chains and cuffs and rendered helpless. Ritsuka took a deep breath and said softly, ''Enable words of submentance.''_

_The girl's eyes looked at her sacrifice and then she said, ''We forfeit our lives and our powers to you Loveless.''_

_Before Ritsuka could protest he was hit with a shockwave of light energy and blown from the battle. He landed in a heap on the ground and slowly pushed himself to his feet. His eyes looked over to the limp and lifeless forms of the Zero's and he hung his head and walked over to them. He knelt before the girl, seeing a slight movement of her breathing. She gazed up at him, ''Kasame-sensei, and Ryoko-sensei would have killed us anyway had we failed. At least this way our strength and lives will be of some use to you Loveless. Do not grieve for us, we are not human, we are merely immitations . . . ''_

_Her eyes glazed over and her breathing stopped and Ritsuka looked up at the starry sky and took in a deep breath. He turned and got up to help Melissa and Joel to their feet. Melissa leaned on both of them as he walked them to their apartment. Once they stood outside the apartment door Ritsuka released Melissa and stepped back._

_She smiled softly at him, ''Thank you Loveless, if not for you, they surely would have killed us.''_

_Ritsuka bowed his head, ''Think nothing of it, take care.''_

_Ritsuka turned to leave, but Melissa grasped his wrist, ''Stay, it's the least we could do. You look as though you could use some bandaging up, a good nights rest, and something to eat.''_

_Ritsuka smiled, ''I don't want to trouble you.''_

_Joel laughed and led Melissa inside, she pulled Ritsuka behind her by his wrist. Joel helped her sit on the couch and then led Ritsuka to the small kitchenette after he closed the door. Ritsuka silently helped him prepare some dinner and then once they ate and washed up the dishes he helped Joel tend to Melissa and his own wounds. Ritsuka allowed Melissa and Joel to tend to the wounds he had, just noticing that he had a few cuts and scrapes here and there, but nothing serious._

_Once they were doctored up Joel helped Melissa bathe and then get to bed. He then helped make a pallet for Ritsuka on the couch and sat at the small dining room table drinking a glass of wine. Ritsuka was silent as they drank the wine and waited for the questions he knew would come. It was a memory, something he had lived through once before._

_''Loveless, what is your actual name?''_

_Ritsuka sipped at his wine and nodded, ''Ritsuka Ayogi.''_

_''Ahh, so you really are Loveless, many thought you had died along with your fighter.''_

_Ritsuka felt his blood run cold, that was one of the few memories he didn't have to relive yet, but that . . . wait Soubi hadn't died until after he met Melissa and Joel._

_''What do you mean, died along with my fighter, he's still alive, I just don't know where he is.''_

_Joel smiled saddly at him, ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be the bearer of bad news. But you have been missing for nearly three years, every since all those that had a connection to you were killed in Japan. Your fighter was seen murdered by his best friend Kio . . . but you weren't there at the time, so it's natural you don't know this.''_

_Ristuka shuddered and stood up shaking his head, ''No, that . . . it wasn't supposed to be this way, he wasn't supposed to die . . . it wasn't real . . . ''_

The dream faded and then he felt pain coursing through him, throbbing pain in his head, his midsection, his wrists and arms, his legs. He felt cold and like he was choking, he shuddered and opened his eyes slowly to see a white cieling above him and an i.v. He heard machines beeping to his right and tried to breath. He only felt like something was stuck in his throat, he couldn't draw breath, he couldn't breath. He heard the machines go off, beeping rapidly and loudly. He thrashed about and started to pull at the tube and the i.v. all the monitors that were attatched to him.

He heard voices, but they sounded distant, he felt people grabbing him and only fought harder. He was held down on the bed and everything was reattatched, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and then everything seemed to fade away and darkness and dreams overtook him again.

When he woke once more, it was darker around him, and he could still hear the machines he looked with his eyes to his right and then to his left. Tears swelled up in his eyes when he saw Soubi looking at him, his left hand held in both of Soubi's larger ones. Ritsuka tried to say something, but the tube in his throat made it impossible. The tears continued to fall down his face and into the pillow beneath his head. Soubi was kneeling beside his bed and a smile appeared on his face.

Ritsuka could only look into his eyes and cry, he was so relieved to see Soubi there, alive. He saw the relief and love in Soubi's eyes and the glint of tears he was holding back. Soubi kissed his hand and Ritsuka felt warmth pass through him at the feel of Soubi's soft lips to his cold skin. Soubi took a deep breath, ''It will be a few more days before they take out that tube, they want you to be concious and to make sure you can breath on your own. Azumi is in the bed next to you, she's asleep. She woke up a week ago, she is going to be fine, but she refuses to leave your side and everytime they took her to run tests you would fight the nurses and doctors that tried to examine you. You were always fiesty, I tried to tell them that they shouldn't seperate the two of you, but they had to learn that the hard way.''

Ritsuka wished he could speak, he heard Soubi's soft voice whisper in his mind, ''There are more than just spoken words to speak with me Ritsuka-kun.''

Ritsuka tried to say something back, but he lacked the energy and the power at the moment. He merely met Soubi's eyes and Soubi stood and still holding his hand he leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the forehead; ''Rest Ritsuka, we will talk in time.''

Soubi withdrew and Ritsuka gripped his hand desperately, afraid he would disappear. Soubi smiled reassuringly at him, ''I cannot stay up here with you all the time, but I am not really going anywhere. I am downstairs, seconds away from getting to you. I promise I will come back to you, always.''

Ritsuka wished he could say, _Another promise you're not sure you can keep,_ but without his voice he could only squeeze his hand and watch him move over to Azumi's bed, kiss her on the top of her head and walked away towards the doors, removing the gloves and scrubs as he went.

Ritsuka fell asleep shortly after Soubi disappeared from his sight and couldn't help the nightmares that followed him in his sleep. Nightmares that he watched from the sidelines, not wanting anything to change and fully understanding why things had happened the way they had. If not for how they had happened, then Ritsuka would truly be all alone in this world, and that was something he never wanted to happen.

* * *

_Another chapter, yay! I feel accomplished, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer; I do not owe any of the anime or game characters mentioned in this fan fic. I am only borrowing them for creative purposes. Don't sue, I am poor, I swear. The characters for Fearless that are later mentioned, however, I do own._**

**_This chapter is long, just a forewarning._ Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Melissa and Joel sat in the waiting room while Soubi and Michael visited with Ritsuka. Halani and Jason spent time with Azumi. Azumi would have to go through some physical therapy for the two weeks she had been bedridden, she needed to rework her muscles. She was going to make a full recovery and aside from the pain after the surgeries, she would be just fine.

Ritsuka was an entirely different story, he was recovering well enough physically. Ritsuka's recovery would take weeks longer than Azumi's, and his throat was still sore, it had taken five more days for him to have the tube removed, he had slept for three more days after Soubi had seem him awake. Ritsuka was jumpy and clinged to Soubi like a life line when Soubi went to see him, always protesting to Soubi leaving his side as though he may never see him again.

Ritsuka seemed a lot different now as well, it was as though he was lost and confused. When he was concious, he hardly spoke to anyone, and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Soubi saw it for what it was, Ritsuka was feeling the regret from what he had done, and was lost in how he could change it or make ammends for the sins he had committed. He seemed to be regaining who he truly was, who he used to be, but with a strength that he had acquired because of what he had seen and done.

Melissa sighed and leaned against Joel, ''It seems as though it may be a while, but Ritsuka may find himself again.''

Joel smiled at her, ''He will, have faith in him Melissa.''

They looked up when they saw Ed, Winry, and Al walking over to them. They came by to talk to one of them everyday, even when they had a day off and didn't have to be at the hospital. Ed sat down across from Melissa with Winry taking a seat next to him. Al sat down in the chair across from his brother. Ed smiled at them, ''So it seems that the two of them are making progress.''

Melissa nodded, ''Yes, it shouldn't be long before Azumi is released, Ritsuka will be here longer, but that is to be expected.''

Winry nodded, ''Yes, his injuries were more severe. He was in a comma for a while as well, that slowed down his healing process. But I am sure with so many people here that care about the two of them and wish for them to get better, they will be just fine.''

Ed nodded, ''She's right, as always.''

Winry smirked and hit Ed lightly on the arm, Al smiled at them; ''Just be here for them and they will recover.''

Ed and Winry nodded and said to them, ''Tell everyone that we came by and we will be here again tomorrow. But we will be leaving this friday. We need to be heading back to our country afterall.''

Melissa sat up, ''Where exactly are the three of you from?"

Al smiled sweetly at her, ''Germany, brother and Winry came here because they were finishing medical school here and wanted to get some experience as surgeons before they went back to our home country. Germany is pretty strict about what doctors and surgeons they hire. I will still be here, I still have to comlete my internship and I still have some school to finish if I want to be a doctor.''

Winry glanced at him with a smile, ''Don't worry Al, you'll be just fine.'' She looked at Melissa and Joel, ''In all truths, Al is getting experience in a hospital and once he becomes a doctor he wants to pursue a career as a Vetinarian, he loves animals.''

Melissa smiled at him, ''Well, good luch Al, I kind of picture you to be an animal person.''

Al blushed and scratched the back of his neck, he bowed his head and stood up, ''Thank you.''

They all bowed their heads to them and bid them farewell and left. Minutes after they left Halani and Jason came into the waiting room. Jason was still bitter towards Michael, Soubi, Melissa, and Joel. None of them really knew why, but they simly chose to ignore it unless he said something. Joel was the first to say or do something when Jason was disrespectful to Soubi, himself, or Melissa. Michael often chose to leave the room rather than get into a confrontation with Jason. Soubi said nothing to him and simply ignored him. Halani always said something to him if he said a cross word about Ritsuka or Melissa.

Jason sat far away from them and Halani sat down across from Melissa. Melissa looked at her, ''So how is Azumi fairing today?''

Halani smiled, ''She's doing good, they want to move her out of I.C.U. but of course she refuses to leave until Ritsuka is moved out of I.C.U. as well. Ritsuka and her talked for a little while, but she could tell that he wasn't up to talking all that much.''

Melissa nodded, ''Well, I'm sure they will be moved to their own room sometime soon, they are recovering well after all.''

Halani nodded, ''Yes, when Soubi and Michael come back then we should all go get something to eat, they have some tests to run on Ritsuka and Azumi will be going with him to keep him calm.''

Melissa nodded, ''That sounds like a brilliant idea Halani.''

A few minutes later they all stood up as Soubi and Michael came downstairs and pocketed their tags. They all headed to the cafeteria and Soubi took a beeper with him in case the doctors needed to speak with him while they were eating.

Halfway through their enjoyable, and light conversational lunch the beeper went off. Soubi excused himself and left them to head back to the waiting room. He was greeted by the doctors that had operated on Ritsuka and administered his recovery. They led him into the private room and sat down at the table. The doctor had a serious look on his face as he looked at Soubi. Soubi couldn't help but feel as though something was going on.

''Mr. Agatsuma, during the tests, Ritsuka showed signs that one with a split personality would show. We were running neurological tests on him to make sure the damage from the concussion and the surgery didn't have any detrimental effects on him. He has two brain waves on our machines, one is the personality that he shows everyone else, the other seems to be a personality that is what many would consider dark or unjust. It is through the developments of the Quest family that we can determine this. There is a way to correct it, but it may risk changing who you know as Ritsuka Ayogi to do so. Everything else is recovering remarkably well and without complications.''

Soubi nodded, ''Is there a way for Ritsuka to correct this himself without loosing who he is now?''

The doctor nodded, ''Yes, but that is even more risky. I can request that the current owners of Questcorp come and see what they can do to help him. But it may be a few days.''

Soubi nodded, ''I will talk to Ritsuka about it and ask him what he wishes to do, he is nineteen and quite capable of deciding what he wants.''

The doctor nodded, ''Very well, I will be by to talk to you before I leave to get your answer.''

The doctor then stood and left the room, Soubi followed him shortly afterwards and then asked the receptionists if Ritsuka had returned to his room yet. After she confirmed that he was there Soubi set to go and talk this over with Ritsuka.

Ritsuka was sitting up in his bed lying back against some pillows. Azumi sat in a chair next to his bed on top of pillows. There was nurse Soubi had come to learn was named Genie. She was average heighth and build, with pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, she was kind and caring and Soubi, Azumi, and Ritsuka's favorite nurse. Ritsuka smiled when he saw Soubi washing his hands and putting on gloves and scrubs. Azumi hugged him as he stood next to her and Soubi bent over her to kiss Ritsuka on the forehead.

''What did the doctors say?''

Soubi smiled, ''They said you have a split personality and that your darker side is getting stronger. It's up to you how you wish to deal with it. They have a way to remedy the situation and rid you of your darker persona. Or you can try to overcome it on your own and risk loosing who you are.''

Ritsuka nodded, ''Thank you Soubi, tell them I will go through with it. I believe there are enough things to deal with without worrying about whether I will loose who I am and turn on those I care for.''

Azumi grabbed his hand tightly in hers and smiled at him, ''Ritsuka, are you sure that's what you want?''

Ritsuka nodded, ''Yeah, living so long with that inner voice and finally knowing and acknowledging what I have done . . . I don't want to become that person, I never want to be able to do such things again . . . I can never atone for my sins, but if this will help to ensure I do not commit such sins again, then it is what I must do.''

Soubi smiled with a nod, ''Very well, I am sure the two of you need to get some rest. I will be back up to visit with you later on tonight. I need to go and speak with the doctors and let the others know what is going on.''

Azumi nodded and Soubi gave her a hug and helped her into her bed. Then the nurse helped Ritsuka lie down. Soubi bent over Ritsuka and kissed his forehead again, Ritsuka caressed Soubi's cheek as he pulled away and Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka softly on the lips. As Soubi hovered over him he whispered, ''Ski daiyo Ritsuka.''

''Ski daiyo,'' Soubi smiled sweetly at him and brushed Ritsuka's bangs behind his ears then turned and walked away.

Soubi sat down in the waiting room at one o'clock in the morning alone and wide awake letting everything run through his mind. He stood up and decided to take a cigarette break. Once he walked down the stairs and took a seat on the bench and gazed up at the stars he sighed. He took his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and lit it taking a drag after doing so. He then thought to himself; _It as though Ritsuka fears the amount of power he possesses because of what he has been through. He has built up a reputation that may get him killed if he looses that strength. But I do not wish to bear the idea of loosing who Ritsuka truly is either. Why must things become so difficult . . . maybe Azumi can grant him the strength that he needs to continue living. I also fear that Ritsuka will lean on me too much in his time of need and forget how to stand on his own. That strength was something he had to learn the hard way, but it became a part of who he is and who he was meant to be. In all truth, I cannot bear the idea of being away from Ritsuka, but I may hold him back by staying around and tear him down by leaving him entirely._

_''That may be true Sou-chan, but in reality, there is a way to be there for him and not make him rely on you for everything. You can be his friend and leave it at that, but then again, you love him so it's impossible for you to do that isn't it . . . ''_

Soubi sighed as he remembered Kio saying those words to him when he had worried about Ritsuka relying on him far too much.

The doctors had contacted the owners of Questcorp and the married coupl had agreed to help make sure the procedure would be a success. They also sought to find to root to the darker persona within Ritsuka's mind. They would arrive in only one day, they were currently in Maine and would be taking their jet to arrive. It seemed that the two knew of Seven Moons and always personally handled cases involving them. So that had alerted Soubi to the fact that they wee fighters. It would be known when they arrived which fighters they were and which was the sacrifice between the two. But they seemed to be much like Ed and Winry and did not seek power or the lives of other fighters. Their names were Johny and Jessie Quest.

Soubi had decided that if he was able to talk to them long enough, he would request an updated list of names of other fighters and try to find out where they stood as regards to Seven Moons. Right now, with all three of them rendered defenseless, it would be wise to see if how many enemies they had out there, to prevent this happening again and to be prepared.

Johny and Jessie Quest were only a year older than Soubi, Johny had gotten on Ritsuka's nerves by constantly calling him kid and Soubi could only laugh at the scowl on Ritsuka's face. Jessie connected with Azumi right off the bat and Johny was often the one to put everything into terms they could understand when Jessie was trying to explain everything. Soubi was a little taken back by just how intelligent the two of them were, and how much they truly understood at their young ages. They had a son and daughter at home, one only six, the other three. It was said that their dads' often watched them when they had business to attend to. It had taken two days to set everything up and get a reading that told them how to fully remove Ritsuka's alter personality. It then took them another two days to finish the procedure. Once it was done Ritsuka and Azumi were finally moved to a mmore private room. Jessie and Johny had agreed to stay saying they wished to oversee everything.

Soubi was down in the smoking section when Jessie walked over to him and sat down next to him. She was quiet for a moment and then turned and faced him. She had pale skin, green eyes, waist length red hair and wore a green blouse and khaki pants with black shoes. She had a soft appearance to her, but her eyes gave the impression that she had seen a lot in her life and been through more than was common for most. Johny had pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair. He had an easy going personality and a mirthful glint to his eyes that hid the experienced and wise look beneath them.

Johny often wore a black shirt and blue jeans and was easy to get along with. Jessie on the other hand was easy to get along with, but she was stern and seemed to be the responsible one between them. Soubi looked at her, ''Mrs. Quest, can I help you with something?''

She smiled, ''Mr. Agatsuma, you may call me Jessie.''

He nodded, ''Of course, you may call me Soubi then, Jessie.''

''Thank you Soubi, now I wish to ask you something.''

''Yes?''

''The three of you are connected. You are Ritsuka's fighter, and your younger sister is his sacrifice. I don't wish to try and understand how that is possible. But I do wish to know, why is it that you are in America?''

Soubi sighed, ''Well, to tell you the truth, we have nothing but pain in Japan. Not to mention, Seven Moons is not merciful when they have an objective. As much as we may try to avoid confrontation, they make it impossible to avoid fighting them.''

She nodded, ''Yes, I am aware of that. Johny and I have dealt with them time and again. I feel that . . . we should offer you a way of seeing where you stand exactly. We have the means to find out information about them and try to see where the other fighters stand and who they are. It's the least we can do, the three of you making such a commotion caused them to turn their focus from the rest of us who sought refuge here to you. We will help you in any way that we can.''

Soubi nodded, ''I truly appreciate that and I am very inclined to take you up on that offer.''

Once Soubi finished his cigarette they walked back inside and then made their way to Ritsuka and Azumi's room. Johny was telling Ritsuka what Quest world was and Azumi was lying curled up next to Ritsuka listening silently. Soubi followed Jessie to sit on Azumi's bed and took her laptop from the table next to the bed. There was a makeshift bed in the corner where Soubi slept. Azumi and Ritsuka's beds pretty much filled the room and there was a couch across the room from their beds that pulled out into a bed where Jessie and Johny had slept when they were overseeing Ritsuka's progress.

Soubi watched her as she turned on the computer, put in the password and drew up the site that connected directly to Seven Moons. When the site came up and asked for her to log in she did so quickly and pressed enter before Soubi could think to translate the typed words to Japanese in his head so that he could understand it. He spoke english well, but it still took him a while to translate written words to Japanese so that he could understand them.

Jessie managed to hack into their database in mere minutes and then lists upon lists came up. She found the list for those who were the appointed leaders of Seven Moons. Soubi held back his suprise upon seeing Seime's name listed among them. In place of Kasame-sensei was the name Jaden Junsen. Ryoko-sensei was listed among them. Ritsu-sensei's name was still listed among them. Then three other names came up that Soubi didn't recognize. Jessie wrote them all down on a small notepad she had been carrying in her pocket.

Once she finished writing down their names and some notes about them from their brief profiles she moved on. Next she pulled up the identities of the Zero's along with pictures of them. She saved them to her hard drive after writing down their given names. Next she pulled up the names of the current students and after writing down their names and profiles under the names of their instructors she hacked into the compressed folders for data on those Seven Moons was pursuing. She easily found the files and Soubi took in a deep breath upon seeing his, Ritsuka, and Azumi's pictures and profiles listed. She slowly scrolled through the list and wasn't suprised to find herself and Johny among them. Soubi also noticed Melissa and Joel listed as well as Ed and Winry. After them were only a few more. The next pair was known as Fearless, it was a pair of teenagers only sixteen years old who lived in Kyoto, Japan. The boy had a scar across his face, tan skin, dark brown hair braided behind him, and dee ocean blue eyes. The girl had pale skin, an angelic appearance, red lips, deep red hair, and jade green eyes. Soubi noticed that the boy had haunted eyes that seemed to be able to see right through him. Their names were Tyereke A.J. Jones and Angelica Rose Comicya. Jessie took notes on them as well.

The next air was named as Faithless, they were only nineteen and twenty. Another boy and girl pair. The young man had sun tanned hair and honey skin, his blond hair was spiked and looked as though it had never been brushed before. He looked like a carefree young man, but their was a deeper look in his unique cerlean blue eyes. He was well toned and looked atheletic. The young woman had a soft tan, soft brown hair, and a gentle apearance. Her eyes were even more unique, one blue, the other a jewel-like green. Their names were Tidus Anthony Benshi and Yunalesca Bran. The next pair was known to be Speechless. They were both guys no older than seventeen at most. One had honey toned, sun kissed skin with startling blond hair, even less tidy than the young man before him. He had swirling blue eyes and a mischevious look to him. The other young man had black, onyx eyes, was of Japaneese and Chineese decent, had pale skin, and raven black hair that was spiked in the back. His bangs hung around his face and he had a hardened look to him, the look of someone who had seen and caused death in their life. It sent a chill down his spine as he peered into the black abyss of his eyes. Their names were Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

The last pair were two girls, one twenty-one, the other twenty-three. One had shoulder length red hair, pale skin, and crystal blue eyes. The other was pale with pale blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Their names were Kairi Helena Shandez and Namine Marina Lizenburg. They were known to be Warless.

Soubi committed their appearance and names to memory, if not their true names, then their fighter name. He had noticed that Ed and Winry were known as Prideless and Johny and Jessie were known as Wiseless. It was fitting now that he thought about it. Jessie and Johny were very intelligent, and Winry and Ed had seemed to have a lot of pride. And as he ran the faces and names through his head it was fitting. Speechless had one that seemed to never shut up and the other didn't look as though he talked much. With faithless, it seemed that the two believed in one another and in the strength within themselves.

With Fearless it seemed as though they were much stronger and wiser than anyone their age, even more so than Soubi himself. It was as though they feared nothing. With his own group, Loveless, Azumi held a lot of love for those she cared for, he cared for few, but was completely devoted to them. Not only that, but _Ritsuka . . ._

_He had a big heart and hated the idea of causing other's pain. Azumi would fight for those she cared for without regrets, Soubi would do what was necissary, and Ritsuka often tried to avoid fighting all together. They all complemented one another. It seemed to be the same way with every fighting unit and their sacrifice, they truly did complete one another, that was one thing Seven Moons had been right about. But another thing they were right about was . . . the fighter and the sacrifice cannot live without one another. It wasn't that Ritsuka was clinging to him unecessarily, he couldn't live without him, they were bound to one another now and could never live without the other. But Azumi and Ritsuka were the ones that were meant to be, and Soubi knew that if something were to happen to him, only Azumi would make it so that Ritsuka could eventually move on without him. But that kind of pain was something Soubi vowed to try and prevent Ritsuka from ever experiencing again._

Jessie looked at him with a smile, ''Well, you can look at this yourself if you wish Soubi.''

Soubi looked at her pulling away from his thoughts, ''Thank you Jessie, but that's all I truly needed to know. Unless of course you can find the location of the others listed on the traitor list.''

She smiled and closed her laptop, then she walked over to the bag on the side of the couch and took out another laptop. It seemed to be state of the art. She sat down on the couch and turned on the laptop. Then she said as it came on, ''Iris, locate those on the wanted list of Seven Moons.''

The computer spoke back to her, ''Locating those on the wanted list of Seven Moons . . . searching database . . . searching database . . . found . . . locations of those listed on the wanted list of Seven Moons loading . . . ''

Jessie smiled and looked at Soubi motioning him to sit down next to her. She took out her notepad and wrote down the addresses of those listed, other than herself and Soubi's group. It was already known to him that Prideless was located in Germany, they were in a small village outside of a major city in Germany. Fearless lived in a small apartment within the old district of Kyoto. Faithless lived in Hawaii. Speechless was listed to live in the lower reaches of Japan. But their current location was New York City. Warless was located in Austrailia. Jessie managed to hack into the database and she revised the listed locations of all of them to be around the world. She moved her and Johny's location to Burmuda. Then she had it listed that Soubi, Azumi, and Ritsuka were suddenly in California. She listed everyone to be on the opposite ends of the Earth from where they were listed. Then she turned off the computer, closed it, and put it away.

She stood up and smiled at Soubi, ''That way, if they decide to go after any of us, they will end up on a wild goose chase. It will give all of us time to regroup and relocate, not to mention prepare for them when they do show up.''

Soubi smiled and he saw Johny smirk at her even as he continued to walk Ritsuka and Azumi through the makings of Questworld. Soubi stood up and followed her out of the room as she called over to the other three, ''Going to go get some real food, be back soon.''

Soubi closed the door behind him and they remained silent until they were walking down the street towards a Japaneese resturaunt. Soubi looked at her and said, ''How can you be sure that what you did will lead them astray?''

Jessie smiled at him, ''Well, I can't be one hundred percent sure. But it will still grant us some time. Personally, I think we will have to confront them eventually. Right now is the worst time possible for your group. You're really the only one in any shape to fight them, but you wouldn't last long against them now. Their new leaders are twice as strong as their elder leaders and their Zeros' were constructed through data and technology they stole from Questcorp. So if that is any constelation, they are a lot stronger and a lot more advanced than they ever hoped to be before. That is, if they actually figured out how to properly use our equipment.''

Soubi nodded and held the door open for her. They ordered ramen for everyone and then headed out. As they walked back Soubi finally asked, ''Couldn't you and Johny shut down their system and destroy their data?''

Jessie nodded, ''Yes, we could. But that is an inside only job. I may be able to hack into their database, but I can't shut it down from here. I would have to crash it personally and from the inside. Johny and Hagi are the ones better at crashing an system to irrepairable damage. I am good at hacking, but they were always better at it. My speciality was always in creating new systems and hardware, not destroying them.''

Soubi laughed, ''That's slightly ironic, you can build them, but not tear them down.''

Jessie smirked, ''Yeah, I know. Johny is the better one with computers, always has been it just took him a long time to actually apply that knowledge of his. I am more of a field scientist than a computer whiz.''

Soubi smiled, ''Well, everyone has their talents.''

Jessie nodded, ''Yeah, so what's yours?''

Soubi shrugged, ''Painting.''

Jessie smiled, ''Really, that's interesting. Do you know what Azumi and Ritsuka have talents for?''

Soubi nodded, ''Yes, Ritsuka was always a brilliant musician. He can play any instrument like a pro without needing to be taught. Azumi is the writer, she always loved to write.''

Jessie smiled, ''That's fitting for the two of them, but you didn't seem to be the type to be a painter. It's interesting really, when I think about it. Johny was always such a hotshot growing up, a adrenaline junky. We grew up going on expeditions all the time, always going on adventures and risking our lives over some ancient artifact his father was looking for. His father was a doctor, a brilliant scientist, and the founder and creater of Questcorp, Questworld, and most of the state of the art technology the company distrubutes around the world. My mother is an archaelogists, my dad a retired federal agent that was always the body gaurd and brawns of the group. He taught Johny how to fight and defend himself. My brother in law Hagi, is a sultan in the middle east and a brilliant computer geek and scientist. It's funny now that I think about it, we all complimented one another when we were together.''

Soubi smiled softly at her as they made their way back into the hospital.

''I noticed that you talked in the past tense when refering to your and Johny's fathers'. Did something happen to them?''

Jessie was silent for a moment then with a deep breath she said; ''No, they are just out of the loop now. They left everything for Johny and I to handle. Johny is the brains and brawns of our adventures, and I am the cool and level headed one, most of the time. After the kids were born, we tried to stay out of trouble, but that's a little difficult when your the owners of the world's largest corporation.''

''I couldn't imagine.''

She smiled, ''Well, maybe not. There was a time when I wanted to walk away from all of it. It was right after Johny and I graduated. For two years we were hunted down by assaisins, they wanted to take our lives to keep us from inheriting Questcorp. Johny trully proved that he had paid attention to everything my father taught him during those two years. We were attending college at the time and I ended up pregnant with my son at the time. I nearly lost him, but thanks to all the training and all the near death experiences we had grown up in, well Johny reacted quickly and managed to save both of our lives nearly at the cost of his own. It had scared me beyond belief, two years of Johny being in a coma no one was sure he would come out of . . . then Seven Moons set out to take our lives and I can say from experience that a sacrifice without their fighter, it's pointless and completely inhuman to fight one and try to claim their life. But I somehow lived through it . . . I'll never know how exactly . . . ''

Soubi kept the silence between them and they entered the room and handed out the food to everyone. Jessie's mood had lifted and they all ate with light conversation and laughter, everyone in good spirits for the time being. Then Johny and Jessie announced that they would be leaving tomorrow afternoon, saying that they should probably give their fathers' a break with the kids. Soubi slept with all the information he had gathered today because of Jessie's help running through his mind. He was trying to decide how long they would be able to run from Seven Moons and whether it would be a good idea to unite with the others Seven Moons had marked as traitors in an attempt to shut them down . . .

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading, arigato and don't forget to review, it encourages me to write more._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hmm, for some reason I ended up editing this last, that's just the order it was in I guess. Four chapters in a row, in one night. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Finally, after three long months, both of them were released from the hospital. Ritsuka had to repeat an entire semester, but it was paid for due to medical leave from school. They made it up to the apartment they all shared together and were all greeted by Halani, Jason, Michael, Melissa, Joel, Al, Ed, Winry and their son Jack. Johny, Jessie, their brother Hagi, their dad's, and their son and daughter were there as well. It was lucky that they had a full kitchen, dining, and living room. It was a three bedroom apartment and they all had to work to pay the rent. Ed and Winry had insisted that Al send Michael money to pay the rent until all four of them were able to work again.

Jack was energetic, had the same soft blond hair as his mom, the same slightly tan skin, but had the golden eyes of Ed. For a child of seven, he was very intelligent and quick witted. He easily got along with both of Johny and Jessie's kids. The daughter had Johny's hair, Jessie's skin tone and eyes, and seemed to be mild mannered and soft spoken. Her name was Felicia and she clung to her dad most of the time. Their son of six years old seemed to be a trouble maker, energetic, and had Jessie's hair color, Johny's eyes, and Jessie's skin tone. He was quick witted and competitive and his name was Hector.

Jessie and Johny's dad's talked with Ed and Winry about the difference between modern medicine and the medicine of old. Johny's father had brown and grey hair and a thick beard, he seemed calm and wise. Jessie's father had white hair and a stern outlook, but seemed laid back at the same time. Jessie had his green eyes and it was obvious for anyone to see that she was a daddy's girl.

Hagi was obviously from India and had a wise look in his brown eyes. He was mild mannered and Ritsuka found it aggravating that he spoke in riddles.

They were all gathered in the living room sitting in the chairs, couch, or upon the floor. Winry, Ed, Dr.Quest, and Race sat at the dining room table. Winry keeping a close eye on her son even though Al was watching over him. It seemed that Al spoiled his nephew and was easy going with all three of the children.

Ritsuka sat on the couch in between Soubi and Azumi, Halani sat next to Azumi filling up the couch. Jason sat on the arm of the couch with his hand on Halani's shoulder. Melissa sat in the chair at Soubi's end of the couch with Joel sitting on the arm with his hand on her shoulder unconciously.

Hagi was seated in front of Ritsuka playing with Jack and Hector as they tried to outdo the other in a game of Need for Speed on the playstation2.

Michael took to making some hot tea for everyone and was quickly helped by Jessie and Johny. Once they all had some tea and some sandwhiches, Johny and Jessie offered that they all got out to dinner to celebrate Ritsuka and Azumi coming home.

They all decided on a pizza place in Manhatten, since they were in New York City. While they all sat there and talked about all sorts of things the air suddenly grew tense among the fighters and sacrifices. There was a fighter and sacrifice nearby. Soubi followed Johny, Jessie, Ed, and Winry out of the resturaunt and then they spotted them. The ones identified as Speechless. The two were walking down the street, the blond dragging the black haired one behind him. They both stopped upon spotting them and the dark haired one glared at them while the blond stood his ground in front of him.

Soubi met both glares squarely and then Soubi noticed the raven haired one lock eyes with Ed. Ed stepped to the front of them and then smirked at the raven.

The raven sighed and looked over all of them before looking back at Ed with a relaxed glance. Ed walked over to them and the blond tackled him with a hug crying out, ''Edo!''

Ed grunted as he tumbled with the blond, loud mouthed youth. The raven haired one offered his hand and pulled Ed to his feet while muttering something to his partner that made him scowl at him. Ed smiled and ruffled the blond's hair saying brightly, ''Good to see you again too Naruto, Sasuke-kun.''

Sasuke bowed his head and Naruto ran over to Winry and embraced her. She patted him on the head as he pulled away, ''So have you learned english yet Naruto-kun?''

He nodded and said with a thick Japaneese accent, ''Yes, but it is a hard lanquage to learn.''

Soubi smiled and the tension feel between all of them. Sasuke looked directly at him and said, ''Soubi Agastuma, Loveless.''

Soubi nodded, ''Hai, Sasuke Uchiha.''

Ed grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and pushed him into the returaunt. Then after he introduced Naruto and Sasuke he got them some chairs and told them that they should have dinner with them and everyone could meet properly elsewhere. They all ate with small talk and Sasuke glared at Ritsuka as Naruto openly flirted with him. Azumi met Sasuke's glare evenly and Soubi often tried to be discreet about glaring at Naruto as he continued to pester Ritsuka. Ritsuka seemed undaunted by it and flirted back from time to time. Ed seemed to be enjoying the show and only laughed softly or smirked when he saw the glares between the five of them.

Once they all finished their meals Al took Jack back to the hotel, Hagi offered to watch Felicia and Hector, and Dr. Quest and Race headed to their hotel. Jessie, Johny, Ed, Winry, Melissa, Joel, Soubi, Azumi, Ritsuka, Sasuke, and Naruto made their way to a nearby park to talk. Halani and Joel thanked everyone for dinner and then headed home not wanting to get into trouble by getting home late.

They all found a area of picnic tables and divided themselves among three. Melissa, Joel, Soubi, Ritsuka, and Azumi sitting at one. Johny, Jessie, and Winry at another and Ed, Naruto, and Sasuke at the last one. They were all silent for a moment and then Ed started the dicussion that was on all their minds.

''Seven Moons . . . we are all very aware of the bounty on our heads. Some have higher prices than others, but we are all hunted.''

Naruto nodded, ''Yes, but what to do about . . . '' Sasuke shook his head at him and said with only a slight Japaneese accent that hinted that he spoke english very well.

''What can we do about it, are we going to just hide for the rest of our lives or fight them/ And if we fight them, then how can we win?''

Soubi nodded, ''I think it would be wise to fight together.''

Johny sighed, ''But how will we all come together without them noticing?''

Jessie added, ''The only way we can take them down is from the inside. Even if we defeat their new Zero units and their leaders, they can still rise again. If we are going to go against them, then we should make sure it isn't a waisted effort.''

Winry nodded, ''I agree, we should take them down completely if we are going to fight back. It would be pointless not to, then they could just rise and hunt us down again.''

Azumi added, ''But it still remains on how we can all come together to stand a chance against them without alerting them to our plans. We need a way to unit those they are hunting seeking out those who wish to take them down as well.''

Ritsuka made to say something but changed his mind at the last second. Soubi looked at him and Ritsuka averted his gaze to the ground. Azumi gently placed her hand over Ritsuka's hand and offered him a gentle smile. Ritsuka took a deep breath and looked around at everyone. He then said, ''Not all of us can travel around the world and gather everyone up. Isn't there a way to make contact with them and let them know what is going on without the Seven Moons figuring out what is being said?"

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Ed spoke up; ''We could encode the messages as something that only those of us being hunted by Seven Moons would know how to decipher. But the problem of them being able to decipher the code, it is likely that not all of us being hunted have actually step foot in that school.''

Ritsuka sighed, ''Then why not use a different kind of code. Something that isn't too hard, but would mean nothing to Seven Moons if it was discovered.''

Ed glanced at Sasuke and Naruto then at Winry, she gave a slight nod to him. Ed sighed, ''I would have to do some hunting to find them, but I am sure they are still around somewhere.''

Winry smiled, ''Of course they are, I have them put up at home. If Sasuke and Naruto don't mind helping us make sure they don't fall in the wrong hands, it may work.''

Ed nodded, ''Yeah, but I would have to have you look at the code to make sure it isn't difficult, I have the tendency to make codes pretty hard to decipher.''

Winry smirked, ''Yes, I am fully aware of that. Roy called me complaining about how much of a pain in the ass it was to crack your codes.''

Soubi had the feeling they were talking about something entirely different from anything he knew about. Ed looked around at everyone, ''Look, I have an idea. This is going to sound far fetched, but I have old books on alchemy and could make a code that would look like nothing more than a cook book. But of course, Sasuke and Naruto would have to make sure it fell into the right hands. They have someone with knowledge on alchemy among them, but I doubt they would see the truth behind a cook book. I will require addresses and some information about the ones we are looking for. I think it would be easier if I made the codes appeal to them personally, it would make it easier for them to dechipher it that way.''

Jessie nodded, ''Alright, we can help you with that. Do you know how long it will take to do this?"

Ed scratched his head in thought, ''I would say only a few days. It's not all that hard to do really.''

Tidus carried the package under his arm as he went through the mail from the day. He walked along the dock where his and Yuna's house boat was. He hopped onto the boat and walked through the door and saw Yuna sitting at the table going through her school work.

Tidus sat down next to her and handed her the mail then looked at the package. It was a small box the size of a book, and was light. He opened the box and took out the small red book inside. He laid the book on the table and opened it. Inside was an envelope with a letter inside. He opened the envelope and seeing Yuna gazing at him read it aloud.

_**Hey there T.**_

_**It's been a long time since I wrote you, sorry about that, life has been insane lately. I thought I should make up for it by sending you something to help you out in the kitchen. The thing is, you're intelligent when you try and this is much more than a simple cook book. Look closely and you will see the truth in why I am contacting you despite the risk of doing so. Best regards and good luck.**_

_**Your best friend,  
E.Y.E.**_

"What in the hell was that all about, Eye hasn't contacted us in a long time.''

Yuna smiled at him and took the letter and book from him. She glanced it over and set to reading the cook book quickly. She finished reading it a few hours later and closed it with a snap. She then grabbed the pen on top of her school books and wrote on the back of the letter;

**_Moons in the sky, eyes all around. Watcher or they'll come and tear us down. U Temple is the key to fame, in this endless and dangerous game. 1234 at the tower to even the score._**

She sat down on the couch where Tidus was watching t.v. and handed him the paper.

He skimmed it and looked at her, ''What in the hell does that mean?''

She sighed, ''Tidus, listen to me, I will only say this once.'' She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

''Seven Moons is after more than us, everyone is gathering together in Kyoto at Uchiha Temple. We are to meet on december 4 at three to end this once and for all.''

Tidus locked eyes with her when she pulled back, ''Eye was warning us. That's only a few months from now.''

Yuna nodded, ''Yes, but I agree with a notion to get this over with.''

Kairi sat up in her room and finally opened the small red book she had recieved in the mail. Namine sat next to her and they read the letter and the book together. When they finished it Namine wrote the same riddle that Yuna had found encoded in the book on the back of the letter. The two of them solved it and came to the same conclusion. Then the two snuck out of the house and decided to burn the book and letter.

Tye and Angela sat on their couch watching t.v. with the book and letter discarded and lying on the floor. They had deciphered it minutes after recieving it and Tye suddenly raised his hand towards it and it caught aflame and then was reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes. Angela got to her feet and pulled Tye down the short hallway and into their room.

Ed sat at his dining room table reading one of his long lost alchemy books. He was skimming through one of his own journals that had been entitled, ''**Quest for the Stone**.'' He tore his eyes away from it and gazed out of his window at the spacious backyard. He heard Winry's light footsteps as she walked into the kitchen.

Ed looked over at her and she sat down across from him at the table. She gently took the book from his hands, closed it, and then set it on the table. He reached for it, but she seized his hands in her own.

''Ed, that life is behind you, behind all of us. You know that is your past, the life before the one you lead now, a past life. It will only cause you pain if you try to remember how your life was before.''

Ed sighed and nodded, ''I truly wish that woman had not revealed to me who I was in my past life or what I had done.''

Winry nodded with a gentle smile, ''I do at times, but it was because of that, that all of us are so strong. If not for her we would have lost Al and we would have never lived long enough to lead such lives.''

Ed nodded, ''I know that . . . but it still pains me that I was capable of making so many hard decisions and so many sacrifices . . . I am somewhat glad that I didn't have to sacrifice all that much to have my brother, you, and our son in my life.''

Jessie and Johny slept peacefully in one another's arms both tired from long days at work. Johny jumped awake upon hearing Iris saying, ''Intruder Alert . . . Intruder Alert . . . ''

Jessie sat up as Johny was pulling on his pants and taking his pistol from the gun safe against the wall. Johny motioned her over to him once she put on her house robe and tied it closed. He silently opened the door and scanned the area. He then motioned for Jessie to get to the children. She nodded and swiftly made her way to their rooms down the hall. Johny cautiously made his way down stairs and then down to the living room where the central control was. He accessed the built in computer on the bookshelf and scanned the monitors when they switched on. He saw a squirl scampering away from the camera, but he missed the dark figure that walked past the monitor showing the view from his own room.

Johny sighed and cut off the monitors then walked back upstairs, he walked past his room and into the back bedroom where Race was standing gaurd over Jessie, Felicia, Hector, and Dr. Quest. Johny nodded to him and then mouthed that has was going to check the perimeter outside, just in case and to stay there. Race smirked and nodded and Johny made his way down the hall.

He passed his room and was about to walk down the stairs when he felt a chill run down his spine. He turned around in time to see someone leaping at him with a knife forcing him to fall downstairs as he grasped his assailants wrist. He heard the others cry out for him, but was more focussed on the one attacking him.

Johny kicked the masked stranger in the chest and sent him flying over him and into the coffee table. Johny jumped to his feet and faced the stranger as he got to his feet. Johny skimmed the floor for his gun and the knife, both were on the floor, the same distance from the two of them.

Johny didn't hesitate, he leapt for his gun and rolled out of the way when they guy seized his knife and brought it down where he should have been. Johny blessed all the training he had been through. He rolled to his feet and cocked the gun aiming it at the guy.

The guy froze and dropped the knife, Johny say his eyes glance above him and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a katana aimed at him. Johny shot the first guy in the leg forcing him to the ground and shot at the newcomer. But the guy ducked and swayed and rolled on the ground grabbing his sword as he went. Johny continued to shoot at him, but missed. Johny threw the gun down and jumped back as the guy aimed a downward slash at him.

They moved into the kitchen and Johny slid over the top of the island knocking the chopping block towards the guy. Johny was just missed by the sword and rolled on the ground out of the way colliding with the cabinets. Johny leapt across the floor when the guy aimed to stab at him.

Johny dashed across the kitchen and into the dininy room. He ran over to the fireplace and grabbed the poker turning just in time to block another downward slash. He blocked a horizontal slash and a vertical one then he aimed his own and he had to block more slashes and a few kicks that forced him around the table. He blocked another slash and then punched the guy in the face with a right hook. Johny then grabbed the guys wrist and twisted it forcing him to release the sword. The sword clanged to the ground.

The Johny's world turned upside down as he was thrown over the guys shoulder and onto the ground. He rolled to the side as the poker came down where his head should have been. He raised his arm and caught the poker then using all his strength he threw the guy into the wall.

Johny rolled backwards and onto his feet grabbing sword as he went. He then turned on the ball of his foot and thrust the sword forward running it through the guys throat on instinct. Johny sighed and turned away from the guy to head back to the others.

Then a heartwrenching sound came to his ears and sharp, burning pain that forced him a step forward struck his back and through his chest. He heard the gun clang to the floor as he fell to one knee. He forced himself to his feet and turned around. He pulled the sword out of the guys throat and watched him fall to the ground. In his rage Johny ran to the living room to find Race aiming his gun at the guy still clenching his leg on the floor.

Johny knelt down next to him and held the sword to his throat. He pulled off the mask he wore to find a young man in his early twenties, Japanees, with died blond hair and slanted brown eyes. Johny hissed against the throbbing pain in his chest.

He pressed the blade to the guys throat and said bitterly, ''Where did you come from, who sent you?''

The guy smirked at him, _''Look to the sky . . . ''_ Johny slit his throat and tried to stand, but the pain in his chest and the blood he felt running down his shirt rendered him to weak to do so.

He staggered as he tried to move and the sword fell from his hand as he was lost to the dark abyss that he welcomed to escape the pain. Jessie ran down the stairs and slid to her knees next to him, she checked his throat for a pulse, grateful it was there, but fearful because of how weak it was. She glared at the man on the ground and said aloud, ''Iris call for an ambulance and the police.''

''Confirmed Mrs. Quest.'' It took a little over five minutes for the ambulance to arrive, but Johny had to be lifeflighted because of how close the bullet had been to his heart and the severe amount of blood loss. The assaisins were taken by the police to be identified. Race handled the report as they others headed to the hospital to be with Johny.

* * *

_A cliffhanger? Yes, I know that's a horrible place to leave a chapter off at. Thanks for reading and please review._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless-belongs to Kouga-san.**

_A/N: I apologize once more for the severe lateness of this but I began working on it once more as I did not want to work on this story merely to get it finished and over with since I hit a huge, wall of China big road block with this story. I made some corrections with this chapter as needed so that I could continue this. Once I finish this story I plan to get around to a requested Ritsuka/Kio story if anyone is interested. For those that have been waiting for this story to be updated thank you for you immense patience and I hope you have not given up on me or this story._**  
**

**Chapter 10**

Ritsuka couldn't help feeling nervous about what they had planned, his nervousness growing as they headed up to the temple behind Sasuke. Sasuke or Naruto had to escort everyone into the temple or the servants wouldn't allow them access. Azumi walked with her hand in his and Soubi behind him.

It had been daunting to hear of Johny's near death experience, they all knew it had been assassins employed by Seven Moons. To think that they would use assassins to get to them angered them and worried them. They worried over their families safety as they all met at the temple.

Once they finally reached the temple and made their way into the inner courtyard they noticed that Johny and Jessie were there, Johny still had bandages over his wound and looked tired and paler than usual. Ritsuka felt a pain in his heart that they had come despite the fact that Johny wasn't fully recovered yet.

Soubi stepped up next to him and whispered, ''We are all determined to end this once and for all to prevent something like that occurring again.''

Ritsuka nodded and held Azumi's hand tighter. She squeezed his hand back and glanced at the clear blue sky. She unconsciously sat down next to Ritsuka and thought back on the change in the one who's hand she held tightly in her own.

Not only was he shy, he was soft spoken most of the time, but he was short tempered and over reacted when he was being teased or pestered. She found it adorable most of the time. She had come to fully understand the true strength Ritsuka possessed by the change in him. He was kind hearted, pure, and even though he had been through a lot in his young life, there was still an air of innocence about him.

Soubi sat down next to Ritsuka as well and smiled at him making Ritsuka blush. The sight of Ritsuka being so shy around him reminded him much of how they were when they first met. Ritsuka took the initiative when it came to Azumi, seeing as how he did have more experience than she did. He often avoided situations with Soubi, but he was fine with that. Having Ritsuka there and being at his side was truly enough. He wanted Ritsuka to follow his heart, not his lust.

Ed and Winry sat next to Tidus and Yuna, Johny and Jessie were seated next to Kairi and Namine. Melissa and Joel sat next to Tye and Angela. Sasuke and Naruto were seated across from Ed and Winry. Jessie handed out ear pieces to everyone since only a few of them spoke fluent English. Everyone put them on and Ed got to his feet and looked at everyone.

''We need to make this short and sweet. We don't want them showing up here. The plan is to go in groups of four. The Quests will disable everything from the inside and make sure they can never rise again. The rest of us will be the distraction. Loveless will be the main distraction since Seven Moons has such a fixation with your group.''

Soubi, Azumi, and Ritsuka nodded. Ritsuka quickly noticed that as soon as Ed started talking that he was speaking in German. Ed sat down and Jessie stood up and addressed everyone, ''Fearless and Faithless will be paired together, the four of you compliment your weaknesses and are the best together. Speechless and Warless will be paired together given the experience level and the power levels you possess. Warless should avoid fighting if you can help it, the Zero's are dangerous and deadly. Melissa and Joel, stick with Loveless and be ready to back them up. Prideless will be going with Wiseless to back us up with our mission. If it gets to rough for anyone, back out and head out to where you are staying. Contact one of us as soon as you can. Whatever you do, sacrifices and their fighters', remain together at all times. Should you get separated then contact one of us immediately. It isn't wise to tread out alone, stay together.''

Everyone nodded and then they all stood. Johny looked around at everyone and said, ''Keep sharp, they have assassins in their that are not Zero's. All of you who know how to fight physically be prepared.''

Sasuke stood up on the deck and disappeared behind a door. He returned with a handful of katana's and kunai bundles. He looked at everyone and said, ''Who can fight with these?''

Ed, Tidus, Soubi, Azumi, Johny, Melissa, and Naruto raised their hands. Sasuke tossed a katana and bundle of kunai to all of them. He hit Naruto over the head with the hilt of the sword before giving it to him and said, ''Dobe, I know you know how to use them.'

Naruto glared at him, ''Ow, Sasuke-teme, whatcha go and do that for?''

''Because you're an idiot.'' He then placed his own sword in his belt and attached the bundle of kunai knives to his right thigh. Once everyone was armed and ready they all headed out. As the descended the stairs and made their way to their vehicles Jessie said to all of them; ''Loveless' group goes in first, the diversion must be a success to succeed.''

Everyone said an affirmative and they all headed to Tokyo for the final and last show down against Seven Moons.

Ritsuka walked silently with Azumi and Soubi up to the gate of the school they hadn't seen in years. He involuntarily shivered as he gazed at the building, the lights were on and there were people running past the windows, the searching drills and training fights. He sighed and took deep breath to push down the horrid memories from the pasts back down. Azumi could feel his distress and she grasped his hand while Soubi placed a hand on his shoulder momentarily.

Then Soubi opened the gate and they entered the courtyard, Melissa and Joel behind them holding hands. For the four of them that had once been to this very school, it was nerve racking to set foot on the grounds voluntarily. Ritsuka heard the voice of Ed in the small ear piece each pair had been given as a precaution.

''Be watchful Ritsuka, I'm sure they will have fighters waiting for you.''

Ritsuka nodded and waved his hand in the air not feeling up to talking at that particular moment. Soubi led the way across the courtyard and they made it to the front door and inside without any trouble. They even made it into the dorm hallway where sacrifices from the ages of twelve to nineteen were running around trying to get to their fighters. They made their way toward the library that was in the opposite direction from the computer room. They made it to the end of the hallway and halfway down the hallway to the left of them before they all stopped in their tracks.

Before them stood a pair, they were a man and woman. The guy was close to Soubi's age with shoulder length blond hair, mischievous green eyes, pale skin, and the physique of a soldier. He wore black cargo pants and combat boots with a white muscle shirt. The woman looked a year or two older than the man with short black hair, tan skin, a soldiers physique as well and piercing, sharp blue eyes. She had a scowl on her face directed at the guy with her eyes. She wore the same outfit as he, but with a black shirt instead.

Soubi stepped forward and said, ''You two must be Courageous, are you observes or activist this time?''

The woman smirked, ''Is that anyway to speak to an elder Soubi-kun?''

He bowed his head, ''Forgive me Mao-san. Good evening Kurtz-kun.''

Kurtz smirked, ''Evening, personally I have no desire to follow their orders or fight any of you. But Melissa Mao is my boss, which is unfortunate at times regardless of how sexy she is . . .''

He was unable to finish his statement due to her punching him in the back of the head with enough ferocity to force him to bend over and stumble. He stood up rubbing the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face, ''What did I . . . '' She hit him again and then addressed Soubi, ''Soubi-kun, unfortunately, we were given orders by the higher ups to stop all of the intruders.''

Soubi nodded, but before he could accept a battle Melissa and Joel stepped up to the front of the small group. Joel held her hand tightly as she said, ''Then we shall be your opponents, do you accept?''

Mao nodded, ''Of course, how nice to see you again Boundless, Melissa-chan and Joel-kun.''

Soubi pulled Ritsuka by the hand when he didn't move on. Azumi still held his other hand tightly in her own and walked behind him. Ritsuka glanced over his shoulder at Melissa and Joel before the battle system was initiated. Soubi released his hand forcing him to look forward.

Soubi said over his shoulder, ''Don't worry, they can fight for themselves. All of us here know who would take our lives and who wouldn't. Courageous is not one that would try to claim our lives.''

Ritsuka did feel slightly better by his words, but he instinctively suspected Soubi, who was always very good at lying. Azumi released his hand and walked slightly slower than they did as she took in her surroundings. They passed the library and continued down a dimly lit hallway to the right at the end of the hallway.

Soubi chuckled to himself at knowing the skeptical look on Ritsuka's face. He truly wished he could kiss him to make him forget about his auspiciousness, but he still wanted Ritsuka and Azumi to be together, they were the true Loveless pair. He stopped suddenly when Ritsuka hissed under his breath and his hand went to his chest. Just above his chest, was the mark of Loveless, a violet, red, and black butterfly, the name written in cursive underneath it as though it were written with a heated, yet thin poker. It was a scar and the butterfly looked as though it's wings were being torn to shreds, the replica of broken dreams, heartache, and hardship, all of which the team Loveless had felt and were destined to feel, at least with Seven Moons involved.

Soubi turned and faced Ritsuka grasping him by the shoulders and stopping him. Azumi stopped a few feet away and Ritsuka locked eyes with Soubi then turned his head away with a blush.

Soubi smiled gently, ''Ritsuka, what is wrong?''

Ritsuka stepped back from him, ''It's nothing Soubi-san,'' Soubi felt a sharp pain in his heart at the formality. They had known and done things together too long to address the other with formalities. Soubi released him and Ritsuka turned and grasped Azumi's hand and led her past him further down the hall.

'I know you're angry with me Ritsuka, but it's really for the best,' Soubi thought to himself. He heard them stop up ahead just as he was going to follow them. Ritsuka released Azumi's hand and lunged at Soubi pinning him against the wall before he knew it by the front of his shirt. Ritsuka glared at him, his eyes looking nearly red with anger.

"Who in the hell are you to decide what is best for me or Azumi, I am quite old enough to decide for myself. Don't sit here and assume you know everything Soubi-san," he said his name bitterly as though he despised the name itself.

Soubi looked him in the eyes and could tell he was close to tears. Ritsuka released him and shoved him against the wall. He walked a few feet towards Azumi and then stopped and turned to look at Soubi, his eyes close to tears.

"I don't know why I love you so much, you always lie, you're always misleading, you're manipulative, but I do. But the fact is Soubi, I have been through plenty of hardships without you there and I do have knowledge about things you don't. I fucking love you and want to be with you, but you push me away and tell me lies like you will always be here for me or you're always there for me, you love me. If you love me so much then why are you hurting me, why are you trying to break my heart, you're a little old for the mind games Soubi-san."

Ritsuka then turned and faced Azumi, "Azumi, I know you're more understanding and I don't mean to break your heart or hurt you. But I have to be true to my feelings. As much of a connection me and you have, I just . . . it's different with him. I'm sorry I can't be for you what he was for me, or ever really be that person for you because of how I feel for him."

Azumi smiled sweetly at him, ''Have you finally figured out how you feel then Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka nodded and she noticed the tears glistening down his cheek. She walked over to him and embraced him. She ran her fingers through his hair and said softly, "Then that makes me happy, as long as you follow your heart I am truly happy for you. I will manage, I promise."

Ritsuka embraced her back and sniffed then pulled back and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. She brushed his bangs behind his ears and smiled, "I just ask one last thing before this is officially over between you and me."

Ritsuka nodded, "Of course, anything you wish."

She blushed, "One last kiss . . . please?"

Ritsuka blushed and Soubi couldn't help the small smile from her timid words. Ritsuka stepped up close to her and tilted her chin by gently placing his hand on her cheek with his thumb under her chin. He tilted his head and they closed their eyes as their lips met. Ritsuka gently deepened the kiss and boldly took the lead by running his tongue over her bottom lip. She softly gasped and parted her lips. The kiss had them both feeling light headed and warm in their very cores. Ritsuka wasn't foolish enough to try and deny that this kiss, this swelling emotion in him was much stronger than it was when they had last kissed.

He stepped away and looked at Soubi over his shoulder. Soubi walked past him and brushed his hand over his shoulder as he continued down the hallway. Ritsuka met Azumi's eyes, a slight blush dusting her cheeks and his cheeks heating up at the sight of it. He felt as though his entire body was humming, but he truly despaired at the strength of it. It had been months since Soubi kissed him, but the feeling of when he last did seemed so far away compared to the kiss he and Azumi had just shared.

He grasped her hand and led her down the hallway after Soubi. 'Soubi lies, he's always lied and I can never be sure I can trust him let alone think straight when I'm near him. He's always been very good at twisting his words, at manipulating someone into doing as he wishes. I was a kid back then but he still talked me into doing things I was against and . . . ' Ritsuka had cherished those times because at the time he was so desperate to have a way to forget about the pain he was in, to forget about how much it hurt to not have Seime in his life anymore, how much it hurt to always fear losing everyone close to him. Soubi gave him something else to focus on, an escape and he did teach him some of the better things in life. He had questioned Soubi's loyalty, his love at the begining but Ritsuka had fallen for the older man, he'd started to savor his time with him, to love the smell of cigarettes when before he'd hated that smokey scent. He started to love the lavender scent of Soubi's hair, the feel of his skin, the light headedness Soubi's kisses brought, the heat that always came over him when Soubi's larger, skilled hands would run over his skin.

Soubi knew him inside and out and Ritsuka still had yet to learn everything about Soubi, he was always a step behind and when he thought he finally had the man figured out then he ended up not knowing anything at all. Soubi was a mystery, a risk, he was dangerous to Ritsuka because he was influential and he could make him forget about a lot of things and yet Ritsuka didn't want to let him go.

Azumi on the other hand was still new to the level of intimacy that came with being a fighter pair. Though he felt in control around her, though he could still keep his mind about him when he was around her did he really want the safe road when he could have something more than a comfortable and peaceful relationship? Did he really want to never feel so overwhelmed with feeling that he shortly forgot about all the pain he'd endured in his life?

Azumi watched him out of the corner of her eye. She knew that even though he had made that declaration earlier, he still hadn't chosen. The kiss was just proof that their connection to one another was not to be ignored, there was a stronger passion this time, and it seemed that it was only growing. She was growing more confident that he may chose to be with her, but she also felt guilt well up inside of her at the thought. She wanted him to be happy didn't she? Wasn't love more than just attraction and lust and want, wasn't it about being together, being happy, being honest with yourself and giving yourself completely? Did he know that, did he realize that was what she intended to do as much as she expected it of him?

Azumi's mood fell as another thought came to her; _'Ritsuka will never be completely mine, he will always have feelings for Soubi. They shared so much, have been through so much and I . . . I pale in comparison to all of that. It doesn't matter if the feelings between us have grown because Ritsuka will always belong with Soubi and nothing is going to change that.'_

Azumi eased her hand free from Ritsuka's causing him to pause and turn around to look at her in question. She bowed her head and whispered, "Be with him, I want you to be happy and stop lying to yourself. This is torture to all of us, being torn and you being torn between choosing."

"Azumi?"

She refused to look up, she couldn't meet those violet eyes or she would lose her resolve to end this heartache. She would not give up, no matter how much her heart was breaking she had to let him go, she had to. She shook her head and clenched her hands at her side, "No, don't say anything or argue with me, I want you to go back with him and be happy. I don't want you to suffer anymore," she said it with such conviction that Ritsuka found he couldn't speak, she'd practically ordered him to be silent with that tone of voice.

He noticed that Soubi had paused and was watching them from a respectable distance, his piercing gaze settling over them both. Ritsuka wished to say something to tell her that she didn't need to do this but she didn't give him the chance and so he had to remain their in commanded silence.

"I can command you to be happy, to forget me and you can't do anything about it can you?"

Ritsuka tensed where he stood and slowly, hesitantly shook his head the slightest bit. It was enough for her and she finally turned her gaze to him, her eyes locking with his and making his stomach twist with dread. Soubi actually stepped forward towards them as though he was going to argue, to tell her not to do what she had in mind but when her gaze turned sharply to him he stopped feet from them and held his tongue.

There was such determination in her eyes, such strength she had to have to go through with this and yet Ritsuka had no doubt that she would do so when he eyes locked with his own once more. She took a deep breath and then said in a strong, final tone, "Ritsuka Aoyogi, I order you to forget everything about me and to be with Soubi Agatsuma, to remain with him for as long as both of you are alive, to love him, and to be happy with him."

Ritsuka's eyes closed against his will as her order washed over him, trapping him in place with invisible restraints that seemed to burn across every inch of his skin and also sent sharp shocks of pain through his viens when he tried to fight it. '_So this was what it felt like to be completely at the mercy of another, to have to follow orders blindly without the chance to resist or to argue?_' Ritsuka didn't know he'd fallen to his knees from the strength of the order until he distantly heard Soubi's voice call out his name.

Soubi looked up at Azumi with hurt, fearful, blue eyes as he knelt before Ritsuka's trembling form. She met his gaze unwaveringly and then said softly, "Cherish him, make him happy."

"Azumi, why did-"

"Don't. You were dead to me long ago when you disappeared and though I had to let him go I will keep what I did have with me forever. He is not mine, he never will be, he loves you and will never let you go. You can't survive without him, but I can and will. Goodbye Soubi Agatsuma," with that she turned and ran, tears falling like raindrops and landing on Soubi's cheek. He bowed his head in depair as he placed his hand on Ritsuka's trembling shoulder, he'd lost and failed his younger sister and caused her such pain now that he'd finally found her again. As much as he wanted to be with Ritsuka, as much as he loved him and cherished him and wanted to find happiness with him the cost was his sister, was her broken heart, was Ritsuka not making the choice on his own but being forced by the only person that could truly order him to do anything.

Once the trembling stopped Soubi knew that Ritsuka would be completely drained, that he would lose consciousness and most likely sleep for days while Azumi's order carried through and removed all his memories of her. Soubi would have what he'd wished for but it would be so much different from before, now he was one the receiving end of someone loving him because they were ordered too and he would have to make Ritsuka fall in love with him all over again. The guilt and torment of what Azumi suffered because of this would remain with him always.

They had a battle ahead of them but Soubi could do nothing more than to fall back now, he had to get Ritsuka out of here before they lost their lives and while he was at it he needed to come to terms with the events that had just taken place and assess how it made him feel and how he would continue with how heartbroken his sister was would eat away at him for whatever remained of his life.

_**Three Days Later . . .**_

Ritsuka let out a yawn and stretched his arms over his head languidly before turning on his side to snuggle into the warmth beside him. He inhaled the scent of cigarettes and lavender with a warm smile, he was comfortable and happy, and if he still had his tail it would probably be wagging like some joyful puppy's. The past three days were a blur to him, like they had passed in a haze and there was something . . . _No . . . I've forgotten something, forgotten someone . . ._ Ritsuka went as white as a sheet and sat up quickly, the one laying next to him gave a grunt as they were jostled. Ritsuka would have leapt from the bed where he was but his thoughts had shocked him too much to move anymore than he already had.

Though he recognized where he was there were gaps in his memory, things he couldn't remember and when he tried to figure out what they were he ended up cradling his head with his hands as sharp, piercing pain shot through his head like violent blows. A whimper of pain, exasperation, and horror at having forgotten again escaped him and another rough sound escaped the one next to him as blue eyes opened and peered at him warily. Ritsuka did nothing to announce he knew the man was awake. He knew Soubi was there, knew he was alive, knew some pieces of a battle that had taken place only days ago, knew of people, but something was off, someone was missing. _This can't be happening again . . . Not again . . . I swore I'd never forget anyone, never forget again and . . ._ A sob escaped him unbidden and Soubi moved again on the bed this time reaching for him but Ritsuka did move then, he jumped and scooted away from Soubi's comforting touch.

Wide, horror stricken violet eyes looked into piercing blue worried eyes as Ritsuka moved to the edge of the bed. There was an apology in Soubi's eyes which caused Ritsuka to avert his gaze in disbelief. _Soubi knows, knows what it is I've forgotten . . ._ Ritsuka closed his eyes as he ducked his head, he felt so tired, so hurt, so lost at the moment. His amnesia had happened again, but the first time he was in an accident so it was different than now. Now there was a force that kept him from remembering, something that blocked out the memories he could feel he'd lost. It wasn't a black void of nothing like before, this was locked away, there but not within his reach.

"Ritsuka . . ." Soubi whispered in the silence of the room but Ritsuka shook his head, he still couldn't find it in himself to speak, to say anything at all. Another sharp pain shot through his head as he tried once again to remember what it was he'd forgotten elicting another whimper from him. Soubi reached out again and Ritsuka reacted on instinct slapping his hand away with a sharp smack that seemed to echo off the walls of the empty room. Ritsuka vaguely noticed that it was daylight outside, the sun poured into the room and he knew he was in his home, in the apartment he shared with Michael.

"Where's Michael?"

"School," Soubi answered easily. Ritsuka let out a tired sigh and adjusted himself on the bed so that he could rest against the wall. He leaned his head against the wall with his eyes closed, "What . . . what happened?"

Ritsuka could feel Soubi's intense gaze on him but he kept his eyes closed, he idly wandered if he could order Soubi to tell him what it was he'd forgotten, who he'd forgotten . . . he was certain it was a person that he'd forgotten considering the gaps in certain events he couldn't recall. The lost memories were a constant ache in his chest, they were leaving him feeling drained and exhausted as though he'd lost someone dear to him. It was almost like when he'd lost Seime, or thought he had both times, but at the same time more intense.

"The Battle with Seven Moons . . . "

Ritsuka opened his eyes and looked directly at Soubi at the mention of that, "We . . how are the others?"

"I sent word that we were not going to be present and they reluctantly pulled back."

Ritsuka felt guilt at having caused the others worry over him as well as having been the reason for the fighting to stop so suddenly. He detested violence but he knew that this fight was not something that could be avoided, it was a battle that had to take place. Seven Moons had to be stopped for all the pain they had caused and still wished to cause. He hung his head, he was so weak, still such a child to be worrying over his own problems when others were depending on him and Soubi and . . . sharp pain laced through him, a cry escaped him as the pain grew, this time it was more than just a piercing, sharp pain, it was torrent, a white hot lace of pain that shot through his head and down his spine and back again. His stomach twisted, his chest tightened, he felt nauseous, dizzy in its' wake and more drained than ever. His body was starting to ache due to the shaking tremors that passed through him.

Soubi placed a steadying hand on his shoulder and some of the pain faded away, enough for Ritsuka to be able to think once more but when he made to speak his voice felt rough, hoarse and unwilling to work for him so he kept quiet. He still trembled in the after math and there was a cold sweat on his skin that only caused him to shiver more but he mind was starting to clear and he could feel Soubi's presence, the familiar scent of lavender and cigarettes and it helped to calm him.

Soubi's voice was firm and there was a warning tone in it as he spoke, "Ritsuka, you have to stop this. These memories you've lost you cannot get back. Trying is going to kill you."

Ritsuka let out a whimper of pain, he couldn't, he couldn't stop trying to remember, he'd sworn he'd never forget . . . He never allowed himself to completely forget his friends, his teacher, his doctor, his parents, Seime, he'd never forgotten them. He could not forget now, couldn't forget someone's entire existence, it hurt not knowing, not having whoever it was with him hurt him.

"Why . . . why did this . . ." Ritsuka let out an involuntary sob and didn't fight Soubi as he embraced him and held him in his arms. Ritsuka ducked his head under Soubi's chin and nuzzled into his chest pulling his legs and arms up so that he was practically in a ball. He knew he was crying and though he'd also made the promise not to cry over things years ago, right now he couldn't stop the tears. He'd forgotten again and that was something he had no choice in but it still felt like he'd betrayed someone.


End file.
